Auf einmal ist es Wirklichkeit
by Schizo89
Summary: Ein kleines Mädchen aus einem Weisenhaus gerät in die Welt von DragonBallZ und erfährt endlich etwas über ihre Familie. Vegeta ist nicht ganz unbeteiligt an der ganzen Geschichte...alle kapitel komplett in einem... Please R


Auf einmal ist es Wirklichkeit von Schizo

Kapitel 1: Das Weisenhaus

„Hebitha! Was zum Teufel hast du jetzt schon wieder getan! Was fällt dir ein, unserem Mister Luther einfach die Suppe übers Hemd zu schütten? Du weißt was das bedeutet! Drei Tage in den Schrank!"

Es war wie immer. Hebitha wurde für etwas bestraft, für das sie eigentlich gar nichts konnte. Sie hatte es doch nicht mit Absicht getan, aber das war der Heimleiterin Frau Gaßner völlig egal! Überhaupt waren ihr alle egal. Keiner wusste, warum sie ein Kinderheim leitete, es war halt einfach so.

Sie sprang mit den Kindern um, als wären sie Sklaven und wegen der kleinsten Kleinigkeit wurden sie in den Wandschrank im oberen Stockwerk gesperrt, wo sie dann, durch eine nachträglich eingebaute Klappe Essen und Trinken bekamen.

In dem Wandschrank gab es kein Licht und besonders groß war er auch nicht.

Doch er musste für die wenigen Kleidungsstücke der Heimkinder reichen. Und das tat er auch, denn jedes Kind hatte nur zwei verschiedene Outfits. Eins, dass sie zum Arbeiten und auch sonst immer trugen, und eins, dass sie tragen mussten, wenn Mister Luther vorbeikam.

Frau Gaßner war total verknallt in den Sponsor des Heims, das wussten alle, aber keiner wagte es, etwas zu sagen. Wenn Mister Luther vorbeikam, das war einmal im Monat, war Frau Gaßner auf einmal ganz nett zu den Kindern, aber sobald er weg, was auch im Moment wieder der Fall ist, zeigt sie wieder ihre Abneigung den Kindern gegenüber.

Hebitha hörte nicht wirklich hin, sie wusste ohnehin worauf das Ganze hinauslaufen würde: Der Wandschrank! Sie musste immer in den Wandschrank. Ob es war, weil sie gesprochen hatte, ohne aufgefordert worden zu sein, oder einfach nur, weil die Heimleiterin schlechte Laune hatte. Fakt war, dass Hebitha meistens alles abbekam.  
Und für diese Sache mit der Suppe konnte sie doch wirklich nichts! Doch, wenn sie nun wieder versuchen würde zu diskutieren, würde das ihre Strafe nur noch verschlimmern, das hatte sie zu genüge ausprobiert.

Sie sah während dem ganzen Geschrei auf den Boden, und als sie merkte, dass die Heimleiterin geendet hatte nickte sie schuldbewusst. Daraufhin spürte sie, wie sie am Kragen gepackt, ins obere Stockwerk geschleppt und schließlich in den Wandschrank geworfen (!) wurde. Dann hörte sie noch, wie sich der Schlüssel im Schloss umdrehte.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie auf den Boden geguckt und schließlich sogar die Augen geschlossen. Nun, wo sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete merkte sie, wie immer, dass das einzige Licht in dem kleinen, stickigen Raum durch das Schlüsselloch kam.

Sie schloss wieder ihre Augen, Tränen bahnten sich über ihre Wangen einen Weg nach unten, bis sie am Kinn abtropften und auf den schmutzigen Boden fielen.

Hebitha wusste selber nicht, warum sie immer noch jedes Mal weinte, wenn sie wieder einmal hier eingesperrt wurde.

Es war doch schon zur Tagesordnung geworden, trotzdem, liefen ihr immer noch, nach acht Jahren, Tranen übers Gesicht.

Hebitha lebte, wenn man es Leben nennen konnte, seit sie ein Jahr alt war in dem Weisenhaus. Sie wusste nichts über ihre Eltern, alles was sie hatte, war ein kleines Buch, das nicht wirklich viel mit ihr zu tun hatte, doch es war von ihrer Mutter, deswegen hütete sie es wie einen Schatz.

Dieses kleine Büchlein, war neben ihren Alltagsklamotten und dem hübschen Kleidchen für Mister Luther, das einzige, was sie besaß.

Hebitha wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und krabbelte zur hinteren Wand des Schrankes, was nur ein Meter war. Dort hob sie eine Diele aus der Wand. Hinter der Diele waren diverse Kleinigkeit von den Kindern im Weisenhaus untergebracht, unter anderem auch das kleine Buch von Hebitha. Es war ein Versteck, dass alle nutzten, da sie eigentlich nichts außer ihrer Kleidung besitzen durften. All diese Sachen, die dort versteckt wurden, waren Andenken an Eltern oder Familie, die sie sich aus dem Büro der Heimleiterin stibitzt hatten, als diese sich wieder ihre Sendungen im Fernsehen ansah.

Hebitha nahm also das kleine Büchlein heraus. Sie drückte es fest an ihre Brust und fing wieder stärker an zu weinen.

In der hintersten Ecke des Schrankes liegend und weinend schlief sie schließlich ein...

tbc

Ok, ihr fragt euch jetzt sicher, was das Ganze mit Dragon Ball zu tun hat, aber keine Sorge das kommt noch. Im zweiten Kapitel, dass ich auch gleich mit online gestellt habe erfahrt, was Hebitha mit Dragon Ball zu tun hat.

Also, ich hoffe die Story spricht euch zumindest etwas an und erhoffe mir LOB und kritik von euch g

Also, bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Eure Schizo 

Kapitel 2: der Traum

Hebitha lag zusammengekauert und das kleine Büchlein an sich gepresst in einem schwarzen Raum, wo keine Wände, keine Begrenzung zu sehen war.

_Nach Norden, Osten, Süden und Westen erstreckte sich jeweils ein Schatten aus Licht, welche die Sillhuette(oder wie auch immer das geschrieben wird) des kleinen Mädchens zumindest schemenhaft darstellte. _

_Das kleine Mädchen weinte. _

_Als sie die wechselnde Umgebung bemerkt hatte, wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und richtete sich auf. _

_Verwundert und interessiert schaute sie sich um._

_Wo war sie? Was sollte dieser Raum darstellen? Was war das für ein seltsamer Ort?_

_Während sie sich bewegt hatte, und auch während sie aufgestanden war, folgten die Lichtschatten ihren Bewegungen und zogen sich in die Länge, doch noch immer konnte man keine Begrenzung des Raumes feststellen. _

„_Hebitha!" hörte sie eine ihr unbekannte Stimme rufen. „Hebitha! Hebitha! Hebitha!" hallte es nach. Das Wort hallte durch den Raum und wurde dabei immer lauter. Es hallte so lange durch den Raum, bis die Stimme wieder anfing zu reden. Plötzlich war wieder alles ruhig, doch nur für vielleicht zwei Sekunden. „Weine nicht! Hebitha!"_

„_Weine nicht! Weine nicht! Weine nicht!"_

„_Hebitha! Hebitha! Hebitha!" wieder hallten die Worte scheinbar ewig nach. Dann erhob sich die Stimme ein weiteres Mal._

„_Wir sind bei dir! Liebe Tochter! Wir sind bei dir!" Wieder hallten die Worte nach, doch in Hebithas Kopf schien es nur noch ein Wort zu geben._

„_Tochter... Tochter... Tochter..."_

„_Wo bist du? Bist du meine Mutter?" schrie Hebitha verzweifelt in den Raum und auch ihre Worte hallten wieder vermischten sich mit den vorigen._

_Die Stimme kam wieder, und wieder erstarben die vorigen bevor sie anfing. _

„_Ja Hebitha! Ich bin deine Mutter!" und noch eine zweite Stimme._

„_Dein Vater ist ebenfalls hier! Kleine Hebitha!"_

_Nun hallten auf einmal zwei Stimmen auf einmal in dem unendlichen und leeren Raum._

_Die erste war eine freundlich eindeutig von einer Frau stammenden Stimme, die zweite war eindeutig die eines Mannes. In seiner Stimme schlug eine gewisse Strenge mit. Er hörte sich streng, und dennoch warmherzig an. So stellte sich Hebitha einen Vater vor, doch war es wirklich ihr Vater, wie er es behauptete, und gehörte diese zaghafte, freundlich und warmklingende Stimme wirklich ihrer Mutter?_

_Sie hatte immer gesagt bekommen, dass ihre Eltern tot sind! Und das sie nun im Traum mit ihnen sprach, ohne je ihre Stimme gehört oder ihr Gesicht gesehen zu haben, verwirrte sie zunehmend._

_Das neunjährige Mädchen verdrängte ihr Zweifel. Wenn sie schon von ihren Eltern träumte, dann wenigstens richtig._

„_Wo seid ihr?" _

„_Wo seid ihr? Wo seid ihr? Wo seid ihr?"_

„_Wir sind hier!" sprachen sie gemeinsam und vor Hebithas Augen erschien nun ein weiterer Lichtfleck in der endlosen Dunkelheit. In diesem Lichtfleck erschienen nun die Gesichter zweier Menschen._

_Rechts war eine hübsche Frau im mittleren Alter. Sie hatte schwarze Haare, die glatt und seidig auf ihre Schulter fielen. Ihre Augen waren blau und ihr Lächeln warm._

_Links neben ihr war ein Mann, der im gleichen Alter sein musste. Zumindest ungefähr._

_Er hatte einen Bart, der kurz unter dem Kinn aufhörte. Seine Haare standen auf seltsame Art und Weise ab. Sowohl seine Haare als auch sein Bart waren Kastanienrot. Er sah sehr streng aus und sein Gesicht wirkte, als hätte er schon eine Menge mitgemacht, was es härter wirken ließ.(Na schon eine Ahnung wer gemeint sein könnte?) Dennoch strahlten seine Augen eine gewisse Wärme aus. _

_Diese Leute behaupteten ihre Eltern zu sein und in Hebitha kam ihr zumindest der Mann verdächtig bekannt vor, doch sie konnte das Gesicht nicht zuordnen._

_Auch ihre Mutter kam ihr bekannt vor, doch auf eine andere Art. Hebitha wusste nicht, wie sie es beschreiben konnte, dieses Gefühl. Aber sie fühlte, dass es stimmte. _

_Sie fühlte, das dies ihre Eltern waren und sie fühlte, dass etwas passieren würde._

„_Warum habt ihr mich allein gelassen?" fragte sie ihre Eltern, während ein Sturzbach aus Tränen sich seinen Weg hinab ins Dunkel bahnte. _

_Die Tropfen bildeten helle Flecke auf dem Fußboden, doch das fiel Hebitha nicht weiter auf._

„_Es tut uns leid Hebitha! Wir wollten dich nicht alleine lassen!" meinte nun Hebithas Mutter während diese ihre Tochter traurig ansah._

„_Aber wir konnten es uns nicht aussuchen!" rechtfertigte ihr Vater, ebenfalls mit traurigem Blick. „Menschen sterben nun mal! Und wir auch! Auch wir mussten sterben!" fügte er noch hinzu._

_Hebitha dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, doch ihr sollte der Satz später noch einmal einfallen, und dann wird sie sich fragen, was ihr Vater damit wohl gemeint hatte._

„_Es tut uns leid, das du leiden musst! Und es tut uns leid, dass wir dir nicht helfen können! Aber wir sind immer bei dir!" meinte Hebithas Mutter und fing dabei fast an selbst zu weinen._

_Hebitha ließ daraufhin ihr kleines Büchlein achtlos zu Boden fallen und rannte auf den Lichtfleck der ihre Eltern zeigte zu. „Mama! Papa!"_

_Doch als sie das Bild ihrer Eltern erreichte, begann es zu verschwimmen, sich zu verformen. Aus dem Bild wurde eine kleine Kugel aus Licht. Traurig stand Hebitha davor, wollte sie anfassen, sie in den Arm nehmen, sich von ihr trösten lassen, doch das ließ die Kugel nicht zu._

_Sie entwischte ihr knapp, flog zu dem kleinen Büchlein, welches Aufschlug und die Kugel in sich aufnahm. Als es die Kugel komplett in sich aufgenommen hatte, schnappte es zu und lag auf dem Boden, als wäre nichts passiert._

Hebitha erwachte. Sie merkte, dass ihr noch immer Tränen ihr Gesicht hinunter liefen und ihren Pulli bereits am Kragen durchnässt hatten. Außerdem merkte sie, dass sie sehr unbequem lag und richtete sich auf.

Dabei fiel ihr Büchlein auf den Boden und schlug auf. Hebitha blieb fast das Herz stehen, als sie es sah. In dem Buch war nun ein Bild ihrer Eltern. Doch wie kam es dahin? Träumte sie noch immer? Sie hatte dieses Büchlein immer und immer wieder durchgesehen, doch nie war ihr dieses Bild aufgefallen. Sie blätterte eine Seite zurück und stellte fest, dass dort ihr Traum bis aufs kleinste Detail genau beschrieben war. Sie blätterte noch eine Seite zurück und stellte fest, dass dort der letzte Eintrag war, den sie immer gesehen hatte.

Sie hatte sich immer gefragt, warum dieses Buch noch zur Hälfte leer war, sie hatte zwar noch immer keine wirkliche Erklärung dafür, aber sie glaubte eine Ahnung zu haben.

Wieder blätterte sie vor zu dem Bild ihrer Eltern. Glücklich nun endlich ein Bildnis zu haben, auch wenn sie nicht verstand wie, drückte sie es an sich.  
Ihre Tränen hörten auf zu fließen und wenig später wischte sich Hebitha auch noch die letzte Träne aus ihrem Gesicht.

Noch einmal betrachtete sie das Bild ihrer Eltern, dafür hielt sie es von sich weg. Dann stellte sie mit erschrecken fest, dass sich am unteren Rand des Bildes ein Schriftzug bildete. Er schien aus dem Buch selber zu kommen.

„Für unsere über alles geliebte Tochter Hebitha, die etwas ganz besonderes ist!"

Noch einmal betrachtete sie das Bild und plötzlich machte es Klick!

Der Mann, sie wusste woher sie ihn kannte, sie erinnerte sich endlich. Es war King Vegeta! Vegetas Vater und der König der Saiyajins, aber wie war das möglich?

„Dragon Ball Z ist doch nur eine Serie! Er kann nicht wirklich existiert haben! Er ist nur eine Fantasiefigur, er existiert nicht wirklich!

Aber warum kam ihr das ganze dann so richtig und echt vor?

Langsam fing sie wirklich an zu glauben, dass sie noch immer träumte, denn so etwas konnte doch nicht Wirklichkeit sein! Oder?

tbc

So also hier Kapitel zwei, auch wenn mein PC es irgendwie gelöscht hatte, aber ich hab versucht es noch einmal neu zu schreiben und bin eigentlich ganz zu Frieden.

Ich hoffe ihr seid das auch Wink mit Zaunpfahl

Wie ihr seht, merkt man langsam die Ansätze von DBZ!

Na ja, genug gequatscht.

Bis zum nächsten Kappi

Eure Schizo

PS: Schreibt mir Kommis! mit Faust droh

PPS: Ich suche noch einen Betaleser! Bewerbung bitte an mich! g

Kapitel 3: Traum oder Wirklichkeit?

Das Ganze war doch völlig absurd! Das musste ein Traum sein! Was sollte es auch sonst sein? Auf einmal träumte sie von ihren Eltern, dann tauchte auf einmal ein neues Bild in ihrem Buch auf, dazu kam dann noch, dass genau vor ihren Augen ein Schriftzug dazukam dann erkannte sie das Gesicht ihres Vaters auf einmal aus einer Fernsehserie wieder... Das MUSSTE ein Traum sein!

Hebitha hatte mittlerweile schon tausende, verschiedene Sachen ausprobiert endlich aus diesem Traum aufzuwachen.

Allmählich wurde aus dem schönen Traum in dem sie ihren Eltern ein Stückchen näher kam, ein Alptraum aus dem sie nicht mehr aufwachen konnte. Doch es war kein Traum.

Es war Realität, doch bis Hebitha dies begriff, sollte noch einige Zeit vergehen.

Über ihren Gedanken meldete sich auf einmal ihr Magen. Sie hatte ein Bärenhunger. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Sie hatte zudem keine Ahnung, wie lange sie nun schon in dem Schrank festsaß. In diesem Dunkel verlor sie jegliches Zeitgefühl.

Sie krabbelte zur Tür und tastete den Boden nach einem Teller oder etwas Ähnlichem ab. Mittlerweile fiel durch das Schlüsselloch gar kein Licht mehr, deswegen nahm Hebitha an, dass es bereits Nacht war.

Ihre Finger fanden einen Teller und sie zog ihn gleich zu sich heran. Sie senkte ihren Kopf um an dem kalten Essen zu riechen und so vielleicht feststellen zu können, was sie da im Begriff war zu essen.

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden wurde ihr klar, dass es sich um fast flüssigen Kartoffelbrei mit einer ranzigen Pilzsoße handelte.

Das Fleisch hatte man kurzerhand weggelassen. Wer brauch schon Fleisch?

Sie verzog das Gesicht, obwohl sie nichts besseres gewöhnt war kam ihr dieses Essen widerwärtig vor, aber sie aß es, sie wollte ja schließlich nicht verhungern. Schnell suchten auch noch die Wasserflasche, die sie für gewöhnlich dazu bekam. Schnell war auch diese ertastet und sie nahm erst mal einen kräftigen Schluck, dann begann sie zu essen.

Als sie fertig war, spülte sie den widerlichen Geschmack mit einem weiteren großen Schluck runter. Den Rest des Wasser hob sie sich auf. Es kam auch schon mal vor, dass sie beim Essen und Trinken verteilen vergessen wurde, also wollte sie dann wenigstens noch etwas zu trinken haben.

Nachdem Hebitha die Wasserflasche zugedreht hatte, verkroch sie sich wieder in die hintere Ecke, wo sie bereits ein Nickerchen gehalten hatte.

Wieder drückte sie das Buch an sich ran. Wieder dachte sie über die vergangenen Stunden, oder Minuten sie wusste es nicht, nach.

In Gedanken hatte sie eine Liste angelegt auf der sie nun, auch gedanklich, Dinge vermerkte, die dafür oder dagegen sprachen, dass sie träumte.

Auf der Liste, dass sie träumt hatte sie folgendes vermerkt:

King Vegeta ist eine Fantasiefigur

Es ist unmöglich, dass in einem Buch von alleine Bilder und Text erscheinen

Sie wusste nicht, wie ihre Eltern wirklich aussahen, also könnte das ganze durch Wunschdenken entstanden sein

Wäre sie tatsächlich King Vegetas Tochter müsste sie doch unglaublich stark sein, was sie aber nicht war

Auf der Liste, dass es tatsächlich Realität sein könnte hatte sie hingegen folgendes vermerkt:

Sie ist nicht aufgewacht, als sie sich gezwickt hat

Sie befindet sich noch immer im Wandschrank, wäre es ein Traum bräuchte sie nur daran zu denken rauszukommen und sie wäre draußen

Sie kann neben Schmerz auch Hunger, Durst und Sättigung spüren

Alles um sie herum wirkt realer, als jeder andere Traum den sie bisher gehabt hatte

Außerdem wüsste sie nicht, ob dies nun ein Alptraum oder ein Traum sein sollte (außer schönen und schlechten Träumen war sie der Meinung gibt es keine Träume)

Irgendwie wollte sie gerne glauben, dass all das wahr wäre, doch ihr Verstand wehrte sich auch weiterhin dagegen.

Wieder schlief sie ein.

Wieder träumte sie einen seltsamen Traum.

Wieder befand sie sich in diesem endlosen, schwarzen Raum, wo ihre Schatten aus Licht statt aus Dunkelheit waren.

_Diesmal weinte sie nicht und saß auch nicht auf dem Boden. Sie stand und sah sich wieder einmal verwirrt um._

„_Mama? Papa? Seit ihr hier?" _

„_Seit ihr hier? Seit ihr hier?" hallte es wieder wider. _

_Hebitha drehte sich dauernd um sich selbst in der Hoffnung irgendwo das Bild ihrer Eltern zu entdecken, doch es erschien nirgends. Doch auf einmal erstarb das Widerhallen ihrer eigenen Stimme um einer neuen Gehör zu verschaffen._

„_Finde die Wahrheit! Gehe hinüber und finde deine Wahrheit!"_

„_Finde sie! Finde sie! Finde sie!" schallte es durch den Raum, immer lauter, immer energischer, immer drängender._

„_Finde sie!"_

_Dann erstarb die Stimme ein weiteres Mal und das Schwarz um sie herum verschwand, machte Platz für die Umgebung des Wandschrankes, wo man alles im Dämmerlicht gut erkennen konnte._

_Doch Hebitha wusste, dass sie noch immer träumte und noch nicht wieder aufgewacht war._

_Also sah sie sich um, was das nun wieder sollte._

_Sie hörte ein Knacken, fast so, als würde Holz brechen. Sie drehte sich um und sah nun die Rückwand des Raums. Dort löste sich wie durch Zauberhand eine, zwei, drei Dielen aus der Wand und gaben den Blick auf etwas Schimmerndes frei, was genau es war, konnte sie nicht sehen. _

_Wieder ertönte die Stimme ihres Vaters._

„_Gehe hinüber! Finde deine Wahrheit!"_

_Dann verschwand alles um sie herum und_

Hebitha erwachte.

Sie hatte es aufgegeben zu versuchen aufzuwachen.

Sie sah dorthin, wo sich das Schlüsselloch befand und merkte, dass noch immer alles dunkel war. Sie konnte also nicht lange geschlafen haben.

Dann merkte sie, dass trotzdem von irgendwo her Licht kam, denn sie konnte die Wände und auch die Konturen von Tür und Türklinke gut erkennen.

Sie suchte nach der Quelle des Lichts und stellte verwundert fest, dass das Licht aus der Rückwand zu kommen schien.

Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass es genau daher kam, wo in ihrem Traum dieses Schimmern hinter der Wand gewesen war.

Ihr Verstand gab endlich auf und sie beschloss dem nachzugehen und so machte sie sich an die Arbeit die Bretter aus der Wand zu nehmen.

Als sie fertig war, war in der Wand ein Loch durch das sie locker durchpasste.

Das Schimmern, so bemerkte sie mittlerweile war immer noch da, aber nur schwach. Würde sie die Bretter nun wieder zurück machen würde man es nicht mehr erkennen können. Aber Hebitha hatte keines falls vor die Wand wieder zuzunageln. Sie wollte wissen, was dieses Schimmern war.

Dazu kroch sie in das Loch hinein, immer weiter und weiter bis...

... bis sie mit einem Rumpeln aus einem Schrank fiel. Einem Wohnzimmerschrank um genau zusein. Sie fiel aus einem Wohnzimmerschrank, zusammen mit mehreren DVDs.

Ihr Kopf tat ihr weh und sie rieb sich stöhnend über die schmerzende Stelle am Kopf.

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und hatte deshalb auch noch nicht mitbekommen, dass es nicht länger dunkel um sie war.

Irgendwann machte sie Augen dann aber doch auf und hob den Kopf, um ihn gleich wieder zu senken und schützend ihre Hände vor die Augen zu halten.

Doch ihre Augen hatten sich schon wenig später wieder an das Licht gewöhnt und so sah sie sich nun verwirrt um.

„Wo bin ich?" hauchte sie so vor sich in Luft und bemerkte, dass eine junge Frau sie ungläubig ansah. Als sie genauer hinsah, bemerkte sie die türkisfarbenen, schulterlangen Haare und das Baby mit einer fliederfarbenen Locke als Haar auf dem Arm (Oh Gott, wie hört sich das denn an? Na ja, ihr wisst ja was gemeint ist!).

„Bulma? Trunks?" mit vor Schrecken weit aufgerissenen Augen erkannte sie Bulma Briefs. Sie war in Bulmas Wohnzimmer gelandet. Jetzt musste sie komplett durchgeknallt sein.

„Ja! Ich bin Bulma! Aber woher weißt du das? Wo kommst du überhaupt her?" auffordernd und noch immer ziemlich verwirrt schaute die junge Mutter das neunjährige Mädchen an. Diese war nicht in der Lage zu antworten, kam so schnell sie konnte wieder auf die Beine und sprang wieder in Schrank.

Wenige Sekunden später befand sie sich wieder im Wandschrank.

Ihr Herz raste und ihr Verstand drohte nun vollends zu versagen.

Was war da passiert?

Tbc

Und wieder ein Kappi geschafft.

Mal sehen wie lang die FF wird. Nur eins sag ich gleich von Anfang an. Ich schreib sie zuende, ob ihr mir nun Kommis schreibt oder nicht, nur hochstellen werd ich sie nur alle, wenn ich wenigstens ein paar wenige Kommis kriege. Ein Leser reicht schon. Ich will nur wissen, dass die Story irgendjemanden interessiert, dann poste ich auch gerne alle Kapitel.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Eure Schizo

Kapitel 4: Von einer Welt in die nächste

Das konnte doch jetzt echt nicht wahr sein oder?

„Das kann einfach nicht sein! As ist unmöglich!" wiederholte Hebitha immer und immer wieder, doch sie wusste, es sehr wohl tatsächlich passiert war. Sie spürte ihre Beule noch immer und fuhr noch einmal über die hubbelige Stelle an ihrem Kopf.

Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen und fing damit an ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Bis kurz bevor sie in das Loch gekrochen war, hatte sie tatsächlich geglaubt, dass das Realität war, doch nun geriet diese Überzeugung wieder ins Schwanken.

Aber bei wem wäre es anders? Wie würdet ihr reagieren, wenn ihr auf einmal aus dem Wohnzimmerschrank von Bulma Briefs ihr direkt vor die Füße rollt? Würdet ihr glauben, dass das wirklich passiert, oder würdet ihr eher glauben dass ihr träumt?

Hebitha dachte nun genau nach.

Also, als sie die Augen geöffnet hatte, hatte sie Bulma gesehen, die ihre Haare Schulterlang hatte, außerdem hatte sie den kleinen Babytrunks auf dem Arm.

Das hieß, dass sie sich ungefähr in der zeit befand, in der Cell die Erde bedrohte, entweder kurz vor seiner Ankunft oder vielleicht waren die Cell-Spiele auch schon vorbei.

Doch was bedeutete das ganze für sie selbst, dass sie auf einmal in die Welt der Dragon Balls eintauchen konnte?

Was hatte ihr Vater gesagt? „Gehe hinüber und finde deine Wahrheit!"

„Könnte es sein, dass er mit ‚gehe hinüber' das gemeint hatte. Gehe hinüber in die Welt der Dragon Balls und suche dort deine Wahrheit? Könnte er das damit gemeint haben?" murmelte sie so vor sich hin, dann bemerkte sie, dass ihr Buch weg war.

„Wo kann es sein? Oh nein ich habe es doch nicht etwa...?" sie wollte gerade anfangen noch mal jeden Winkel des Schranks durchsuchen, als sie es hörte.

Die Tür wurde aufgeschlossen.

Sollten die drei Tage schon vorbei sein?

Doch dann wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, dass sie vor einem riesigen Loch in der Wand hockte, sollte die Heimleiterin das sehen. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken.

Schnell lehnte sie die Bretter an die Wand und nahm ein Tuch, dass sie in der Ecke liegen sah und warf über die Bretter. Es war nicht halb so auffällig, wie Hebitha befürchtet hatte. Schließlich stand sie auf und war in dem Moment fertig, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„Deine drei Tage sind um! Hoffentlich war dir das eine Lehre!" warf Frau Gaßner ihr entgegen. Dabei sah sie Hebitha nicht mal an. Sie hatte verächtlich den Kopf nach oben gerichtet und sah stur weg von ihr.

Es war wirklich keine Kunst festzustellen, dass diese Frau Hebitha abgrundtief hasste. Hebitha nickte und verließ den Wandschrank. Die Heimleiterin war bereits gegangen. Warum länger in der Gesellschaft der Kinder bleiben als nötig? Hebitha war dankbar, dass sie bereits wieder verschwunden war.

Die anderen Heimkinder sahen sie mitleidig an. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit sich von ihnen bemitleiden zu lassen. Sie kroch zurück in den Wandschrank, der noch immer offen war und durchkämmte alle Ecken nach ihrem kleinen Büchlein, mit dem Bild ihrer Eltern darin.

Jedoch ohne Erfolg. ES war weg. Und Hebitha wusste, was das bedeutete. Das Buch befand sich im Wohnzimmer von Bulma Briefs.

In besagtem Wohnzimmer.

„Was war das denn? Wer war dieses Mädchen und wie ist sie hierher gekommen? Doch wohl nicht etwa wirklich durch diesen Schrank oder? Na Trunks? Was sagst du dazu?" Dieser gab jedoch nur seine typischen Babylaute von sich und half Bulma nicht wirklich weiter (Nicht das sie was anderes erwartet hätte).

„Da mach ich mir später Gedanken drüber! Sie ist ja wieder weg! Jetzt räum ich erst mal dieses Chaos auf!" damit setzte sie Trunks auf dem Boden ab und widmete sich ihrer DVD-Sammlung. Beim Aufräumen fiel ihr dann ein kleines Buch auf, dass sie noch nie vorher gesehen hatte.

„Vielleicht hat sie es ja hier verloren! Sie sah selber ziemlich verschreckt aus, als sie mich gesehen hat! Apropos, woher wusste sie eigentlich wie ich heiße und Trunks?"

Doch Trunks riss sie schnell aus ihren Gedanken, als er anfing zu schreien.

Bulma legte das Buch auf den Schrank. Sie würde nachher vielleicht einen Blick hineinwerfen, doch jetzt würde sie sich erst mal um Trunks kümmern.

Bulma wechselte Trunks Windeln, fütterte ihn noch einmal und legte ihn dann in sein Bettchen. Als Trunks endlich eingeschlafen war, ging sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Das Buch hatte sie schon wieder fast vergessen, doch als sie es auf der Kommode liegen sah, vergaß sie alles andere. Sie nahm sich das Büchlein und machte es sich dann auf der Couch bequem.

Sie schlug es auf. Es war nichts außergewöhnliches. Sie las die ersten fünf Seiten verlor aber bald das Interesse und blätterte nur noch mal durch.

Dabei fiel ihr dann ein Bild auf. Schnell blätterte sie ein paar Seiten zurück und schlug die Seite auf, auf der King Vegeta und seine Frau zu sehen waren.

Bulma stellte erschreckt fest, dass dieser Mann unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit mit Vegeta hatte und die Frau war zwar wesentlich älter, als das Mädchen, das aus ihrem Wohnzimmerschränkchen gefallen war, hatte aber dennoch gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit ihr. Sie schätzte, dass sie die Mutter des Mädchen war. Das bestätigte dann auch der Schriftzug unter dem Bild „Für unsere über alles geliebte Tochter Hebitha, die etwas ganz besonderes ist!"

„Ich glaube das zeige ich Vegeta, wenn er sich mal wieder hier blicken lässt!" beschloss Bulma und legte das Büchlein in eine Schublade.

Kurz darauf war wieder das Geschrei eines Babys zu hören.

Wieder im Weisenhaus.

„Was ist denn los Hebitha?" kam die Frage eines anderen Heimkindes. „Ich..." stotterte sie, „...ich finde mein Büchlein nicht mehr!"

„Aber es kann doch nicht einfach so verschwunden sein! Sind denn unsere Sachen alle noch da?" erschrocken, dass ihr Versteck entdeckt worden sein könnte, wurden langsam auch die anderen Kinder unruhig, doch Hebitha konnte sie beruhigen. „Nein, die sind alle noch da! Aber mein Büchlein! Ich hatte es doch vorhin noch!"

Geknickt kam sie aus dem Schrank raus und schloss die Tür. Sie lächelte die anderen an, eigentlich wusste sie ja auch, wo das Buch war, doch sie sahen die Sorge in den Augen der anderen Heimkinder. „Ach, ich find es schon wieder! Es kann ja nicht einfach so verschwinden!"

So ging sie an den anderen Kindern vorbei und legte sich auf ihr Bett.

Wenn sie es sich so recht überlegte, war es sogar fast noch ungemütlich als der Fußboden im Schrank, aber hier hatte sie wenigstens eine Decke und ein Kissen.

„Also Leute! Was hab ich verpasst?" fragte sie mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, als sie sich im Bett wieder aufrichtete.

„Nichts! Aber heute sind wir zwei zum putzen eingeteilt worden!" sagte ein Mädchen aus der Gruppe. Hebitha nickte. Als sie sich weiter nicht rührte fügte das Mädchen noch hinzu. „Wir sollten dann auch besser anfangen, sonst wirst du gleich wieder eingesperrt!" wieder nickte Hebitha, erhob sich ging zur Tür. Im Türeingang wartete sie auf das andere Mädchen.

Dann gingen sie ihre Pflicht zu tun (wie sich das schon wieder anhört).

Sie sollten damit anfangen das Geschirr abzuwaschen, danach sollten sie den Boden des gesamten Erdgeschosses wischen und dann die Einfahrt kehren. Danach sollten sie dann nur noch Holz hacken, und dann hatten sie den Rest des Tages frei. (Welcher Rest?)

Hebitha trocknete das Geschirr ab, dass das andere Mädchen abwusch und hatte selbst nach einer halben Stunde (man ist das viel Geschirr) noch keinen Teller fallen gelassen. Jetzt waren sie schon fast fertig und nur noch ein Teller sollte abgetrocknet werden.

Das Mädchen drehte sich mit dem Teller in der Hand, froh endlich fertig zu sein, um und wollte Hebitha den letzten Teller geben. Doch durch den Schwung flog ihr der Teller aus der Hand und Richtung Wand.

Hebitha kannte die Strafe für zerbrochenes Geschirr nur zu gut, deshalb hechtete sie hinterher und zu ihrer Überraschung schaffte sie es, den Teller noch rechtzeitig zu erreichen und ihn vor dem Zerspringen zu bewahren.

Entsetzt sah das andere Mädchen Hebitha an, als diese den Teller abtrocknete und ihn zu den anderen stellte.

„Was ist? Warum guckst du mich so an?"

„Du... du bist... hier verschwunden… und dahinten wieder auf getaucht!"

„Nein! Ich bin dem Teller doch nur hinterher gerannt!" versuchte Hebitha zu erklären, doch scheinbar hatte das Mädchen diese Bewegung übersehen. Um abzulenken meinte sie dann, „Lass uns mit dem Bodenschrubben anfangen, sonst werden wir nie fertig!"

Verständnislos sah das Mädchen sie an, nickte dann aber und suchte das Putzzeugs aus einem Schrank.

Sie fingen in der Küche an, machten dann mit dem ‚Gemeinschaftsraum' weiter, putzen dann noch die Toilette, bevor sie schließlich die Dielen in der Eingangshalle putzten. Ohne weitere Vorkommnisse wuschen sie die Lappen sauber und stellten alles wieder an seinen Platz.

Am Ausgang zogen sie sich ihre ‚Schuhe' an und holten aus einem kleinen Schuppen zwei Besen, mit denen sie die Einfahrt kehrten. An der Straße angekommen, kam ihnen auf einmal ein Fußball entgegengeflogen, mit dem Kinder, die nicht aus dem Weisenhaus kamen, gespielt hatten und nun versuchten die Mädchen zu warnen, dass sie sich ducken sollten.

Hebitha duckte sich nicht. Instinktiv nahm sie den Besen, hielt ihn, als wäre er ein Stab mit dem in Filmen immer gekämpft wurde und wehrte den Fußball damit gekonnt ab.

Verwirrt woher sie das auf einmal konnte ließ sie den Besen fallen und sah dem Ball ungläubig nach, der nun mit noch mehr Kraft als vorher auf die Jungen zuflog.

Sie sprangen zur Seite statt ihn zu fangen und der Ball krachte mit voller wucht gegen einen Baum. Der zwar stehen blieb, aber wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man an dieser Stelle eine kleine Eindellung sehen. Die Jungen schnappten sich ihren Ball und rannten verschreckt weg.

„Ich glaube wir sind fertig! Lass uns das Holz hacken gehen! Es wird bald dunkel!" Meinte Hebitha einen Blick zum Himmel werfend.

Wieder nickte das andere Mädchen verständnislos. Was war nur heute mit Hebitha los?

Auch beim Holzhacken verhielt sich Hebitha anders als sonst. Normalerweise musste sie sich richtig abmühen um das Holz zu spalten doch heute nahm sie die Axt, die sie sonst mit zwei Händen kaum hochgekriegt hatte, in eine Hand und spaltete das Holz, als wäre es Gemüse. Schnitt und weg.

Das andere Mädchen vergaß bei diesem Schauspiel fast, dass sie selber auch noch Holzhacken musste, also übernahm Hebitha auch noch einige Holzscheite von ihr, damit sie pünktlich zum Abendessen wieder ins Haus konnten.

Bevor sie jedoch das Haus betraten bat Hebitha das andere Mädchen noch um einen Gefallen.

„Hör zu! Bitte sag keinem was heute passiert ist! Sag nichts von der Aktion mit dem Teller, oder dem Fußball oder das eben! Ich hab selber keine Ahnung was da abgegangen ist! Also bitte, behalte es für dich!" Das Mädchen nickte eingeschüchtert und sie gingen ins Haus.

Nachdem Essen, das wie immer widerlich war, wollte Hebitha gerade ihr Geschirr wegbringen, als sie sah, dass Frau Gaßner auf sie zugestürmt kam. Schnell stellte sie das Geschirr auf der Spüle ab, als die Frau sie auch schon erreicht hatte.

„Hebitha! Was hat das zum Teufel noch mal zu bedeuten? Bei mir ging heute eine Beschwerde ein, du hättest zwei Jungen aus dem Dorf einen Ball an den Kopf werfen wollen! Sie haben wohl Angst vor dir bekommen und sind weggelaufen!"

„Es war ein Versehen!" versuchte Hebitha sich zu Verteidigen. „Komisch Maria sagt da etwas ganz anderes! Du hast doch mit ihr den Hof gekehrt oder sehe ich das falsch!" fragend suchte sie Maria, und als sie sie fand, sah sie die Trauer in ihren Augen. Maria hatte es nur gesagt, weil sie Angst hatte, das war verständlich, also sagte sie nichts weiter.

„Du bist heute erst aus dem Schrank gekommen und willst gleich wieder hinein? Vielleicht brauchst du zusätzlich noch eine kräftige Tracht Prügel!" damit erhob sie die Hand und wollte Hebitha eine Ohrfeige verpassen, doch kurz vor ihrem Gesicht währte Hebitha den Schlag mit ihrer rechten Hand ab. Woraufhin die Frau noch mit der zweiten Hand ausholte, aber durch die linke Hand abgewehrt wurde.

In diesem Moment kam all der Hass und die Wut, die Hebitha dieser Frau gegenüber empfand hoch und sie winkelte ihren rechten Arm an. Dann ließ sie ihn mit hohem Tempo und viel Kraft darin vorschnellen und versenkte ihre Faust in der Magengrube ihrer gegenüber.

Alle sogen scharf die Luft ein. War Hebitha lebensmüde geworden?

Doch Frau Gaßner viel keuchend zu Boden. Sie war nicht mehr in der Lage Hebitha zu schlagen oder in einen Schrank zu zerren.

Hebitha sah hasserfüllt auf die Frau, welche vor Schmerz stöhnend und gekrümmt auf dem Boden lag, dann sah sie die anderen Weisenkinder an.

Sie dachte nach. Was war passiert?

Sie hatte eindeutig an Kraft gewonnen seit sie bei Bulma aus dem Schrank gefallen war. Überhaupt hatten sich ihre Reflexe verbessert und auch verändert. Sie konnte auf einmal Dinge, an die sie vorher nicht mal im Traum zu denken gewagt hatte und sie spürte, tief in sich drin, da war noch mehr.

Das, was sie eben getan hatte, auch mit dem Fußball beim Fegen oder der schnellen Reaktion, als der Teller durch die Luft geflogen war, dass war noch nicht alles.

Sie wusste, dass sie noch viel mehr konnte, und genauso wusste sie, dass sie diese Fähigkeiten hier nie ausleben können würde.

Sie hatte verstanden, was ihre Eltern ihr sagen wollten.

„Gehe hinüber und finde deine Wahrheit!"

Sie war drüben, in der Welt der Dragon Balls zu Hause. Dort gehörte sie hin, dort würde sie glücklich werden können, dort würde sie ihre Grenzen und ihre wahre Kraft entdecken können. Dort würde sie ihre Wahrheit finden.

„Ich werde dorthin gehen! Schlimmer als hier kann es nicht werden! Vielleicht ist das mein Schicksal!" flüsterte sie in die mittlerweile kalte Luft. Sämtliche Türen und Fenster waren aufgegangen und nun zog ein starker, kalter Wind durch das Gebäude. Das Rauschen übertönte nun jedes andere Geräusch, doch Hebitha hörte mehr als nur das Rauschen des Windes. Sie hörte eine Stimme.

„Gehe hinüber! Kehre Heim! Finde deine Wahrheit! Lebe! Wachse! Freue dich! Sei glücklich! Entfalte deine wahre Macht! Kehre Heim! Gehe hinüber!"

Dann schien es so, als würde der Wind sich zurückziehen, die Türen und Fenster schlossen sich von alleine wieder und alles wurde wieder still.

Frau Gaßner lag noch immer schmerzverkrümmt am Boden, die Augen vor Angst weit aufgerissen.

Hebitha beachtete sie nicht. Sie kehrte den anderen den Rücken und ging zur Treppe, die ins obere Stockwerk führte. Auf der ersten Stufe drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Macht's gut! Vielleicht sehen wir uns irgendwann einmal wieder! Ich hoffe ihr findet eure Heimat, so wie ich glaube, dass ich meine gefunden habe!"

Alle sahen sie verwundert an. Warum sprach das neunjährige Mädchen auf einmal so hochtrabend und so, als würde sie jetzt für eine zeit lang verschwinden? Sie ging doch nur ins obere Stockwerk!

Als Hebitha aus dem Blickfeld der anderen verschwunden war, folgten ihr erst ein paar wenige, dann immer mehr, bis sie alle hinter Hebitha die Treppe hinaufstürzten. Sie sahen, wie Hebitha in den Schlafraum verschwand, sie sahen, als sie selber dort waren, noch wie sie im Schrank verschwand, doch als sie dort hineinsahen, war er leer.

Ein großes Loch klaffte in der Wand, doch nur wenige Zentimeter hinter der Holzverkleidung war eine feste Steinmauer. Dort hätte Hebitha nicht verschwinden können. Doch sie war fort.

Was all diese Kinder nicht wussten, war, dass Hebitha eine ganz besondere Fähigkeit hatte, die sie auch in der Welt von DBZ noch zu etwas besonderem machen würde.

Doch vorerst wollen wir es dabei belassen, dass sie diese Welt verlassen hatte und in eine andere, für sie bessere Welt eingetaucht war.

Und ein wusste Hebitha mit Sicherheit. So schnell würde sie sicher keine Heimweh bekommen.

Tbc

Also hiermit sind die ersten vier Kappis abgeschlossen, aber das heißt nicht, dass es nicht weitergeht.

Ab Kapitel fünf wollen wir sehen, was die kleine Hebitha in der Welt der Dragon Balls so erlebt.

Was werden wohl unsere bekannten Charas zu ihrem Auftauchen sagen und vor allem, wie wird Vegeta darauf reagieren, wenn er erfährt, dass er eine kleine Schwester hat?

Ok, dann schreibt mal schön weiter Kommis,

bis zum nächsten Chappi

eure Schizo

Kapitel 5: Endlich ein zu Hause?

Ein Poltern, ein Rumpeln und wieder kam ein kleines Mädchen aus dem Wohnzimmerschrank von Bulma Briefs. Wie auch schon bei ihrer letzten Ankunft hier, hatte sie sich den Kopf gestoßen und hatte nun eine Beule am Kopf, die schmerzende Stelle zu reiben ließ sie bleiben.

Nun musste sie versuchen Bulma alles zu erklären, oder zumindest das, was sie selbst verstand. Sie musste rausfinden zu welcher Zeit sie hier gelandet war und versuchen Bulma zu überreden, dass eine Zeitlang bei ihr bleiben durfte.

Hebitha sah sich prüfend um, diesmal war sie allein. Sie sah niemanden in dem großen Wohnzimmer. Da sie sich in dem Haus sowieso nicht auskannte, wollte sie wenigstens so freundlich sein und das Chaos aufräumen, dass sie mit ihrer Ankunft verursacht hatte. Sie sammelte die DVDs auf, welche um sie herum verstreut waren und sortierte diese den Nummern entsprechend ein.

Sie las sich einige Cover durch, stellte jedoch schnell fest, dass sie weder die Titel noch irgendwelche Schauspieler davon kannte.

Es war ein bunter Mix an Filmen. Von Romantischen Schnulzen, über Kampf und Kriegsfilme, hin zu Tragödien, Thrillern, Horrorfilmen und schließlich noch Komödien.

Als sie alle DVDs zurückgestellt hatte, machte sie den Schrank zu und stand auf.

Jetzt sah sie sich noch einmal genauer in dem fremden Wohnzimmer um. An der Wand hingen Fotos von Bulma und ihren Eltern. Aber es gab auch verschiedene Bilder mit den Z-Kriegern darauf. Zumindest Son-Goku, Krillin, Yamchu, Tenshinhan und Chao-Su, Muten Roshi und die Schildkröte. Auf einem Bild war auch der kleine Son-Gohan drauf.

Natürlich gab es auch schon haufenweise Fotos von Trunks an der Wand.

Von den Fotos abgesehen wandte sie sich der restlichen Einrichtung zu. Wie erwartet sah alles sehr teuer und modern aus. Außerdem war das Wohnzimmer sehr geräumig.

Eine Wand war überseht mit Fenstern, wodurch das Zimmer auch gut beleuchtet war. An dieser Wand führte auch eine Glastür auf den Balkon nach draußen.

Durch Fenster und Tür konnte Hebitha das weiße Geländer erkennen und dahinter die Dächer der Stadt.

Sie beschloss auf den Balkon zu gehen und sich die westliche Hauptstadt mal genauer anzusehen.

Sie begriff sofort das System der Glastür und stand schon wenige Augenblicke später auf der Terrasse. Als sie auf die Stadt hinuntersah war sie begeistert. Sie hatte noch nie eine so interessante Stadt gesehen. Die vielen runden Dächer der Häuser oder die futuristische Gestaltung von den Hochhäusern in der Stadtmitte.

Auf der Terrasse konnte man fast um das halbe Haus gehen, und als Hebitha der Terrasse folgte verschwand zu ihrer rechten die Aussicht auf die Stadt und sie konnte den atemraubenden Ausblick auf die Berg des Moriatagebirge genießen.

Dieser Anblick ließ ihre Kinnlade runterklappen und sie kam gar nicht mehr aus dem Staunen heraus. Sie vergaß alles um sich herum, wo sie war, warum sie hier war, fast sogar wer sie war.

Ein Räuspern hinter ihr, ließ sie wieder in die Realität zurückfinden.

Ruckartig und verlegen auf den Boden blickend drehte sie sich um. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und blickte schließlich in die Augen von Bulma Briefs.

„Ähm! Du bist doch das Mädchen, das heute Morgen erst aus meinem Wohnzimmerschrank gefallen ist! Also, raus mit der Sprache! Wer bist du? Was willst du hier? Und wie kommst du hierher?" mit den Armen in die Hüfte gestemmt sah Bulma das junge Mädchen herausfordernd an.

Verlegen blickte diese wieder zu Boden. „Also... ähm... mein Name ist... Hebitha! Und ich... komme aus... einer anderen... Welt!" stammelte sie langsam, sich wohl überlegend, was sie sagen sollte.

„Ach, aus einer anderen Welt also!" meinte Bulma ungläubig und fügte dann noch ein sarkastisches „Und das was willst du dann in dieser Welt?" hinten dran.

Bulma hatte ja schon viel erlebt, aber andere Welten?

„Ich... will dort nicht bleiben!" brachte Hebitha unter Tränen heraus. „Es ist so schrecklich dort!"

Bulma tat es leid, dass sie so reagiert hatte und nahm das Mädchen tröstend in den Arm.

„Ist ja gut! Komm erst mal rein! Ich mach dir jetzt erst mal was zu essen, du siehst ja richtig unternährt aus, und dann duscht du und ich geb' dir ein paar saubere Sachen!"

meinte Bulma und führte Hebitha ins Haus.

Auf einem Stuhl in der Küche wischte sich Hebitha die Tränen erst mal wieder aus dem Gesicht. Bulma machte irgendwas am Herd und wenig später hatte Hebitha ein richtiges Festmahl vor der Nase. Die ganze Zeit über, hatte keiner von ihnen etwas gesagt, doch jetzt brachte Hebitha ein ersticktes „Danke!" heraus und machte sich sogleich an dem Essen zu schaffen.

Bulma sah überrascht mit was für einem Tempo das Mädchen das Essen in sich hinein schaufelte, ganz so, wie sie es von Son-Goku und Vegeta gewöhnt war.

Bei dem Gedanken musste sie kichern.

Verwundert sah Hebitha auf. „Nichts!" meinte Bulma auf die stumme Frage antwortend. „Ich dachte nur grade, dass du genauso schnell isst, wie ein guter Freund von mir!"

„Son-Goku?" fragte Hebitha, die noch immer damit beschäftigt war das Essen in den Mund zu verfrachten.

Wieder sah Bulma das Mädchen verwundert, aber auch misstrauisch an.

„Woher kennst du Son-Goku?" Hebitha schluckte, verschluckte sich und klopfte sich auf die Brust, um nicht zu ersticken, dabei fiel rückwärts mit dem Stuhl um.

Erschreckt stand Bulma auf und rannte um den Tisch. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte sie besorgt, doch Hebitha nickte lachend und stand direkt wieder auf. „Nichts Passiert!" Dann hörte sie auf zu lachen, ihr Gesicht nahm einen trübsinnigen Ausdruck an.

Wieder war Bulma besorgt. „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Hebitha nickte, wieder traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. „Es ist nur... es hat sich noch nie jemand Sorgen um mich gemacht!"

„Deine Eltern machen sich bestimmt oft um dich Sorgen, auch wenn sie es nicht so zeigen!"

„Ich weiß nicht! Ich kenne meine Eltern nicht! Ich glaube sie sind tot! Das hat zumindest Frau Gaßner immer gesagt!"

Bulma verstand nicht, was sie mit dem letzten Satz meinte, doch sie tröstete das Mädchen auch dieses mal. Und Hebitha wischte sich wieder die Tränen von den Augen.

„Willst du mir vielleicht erzählen, was passiert ist, bevor du in meinem Wohnzimmer gelandet bist?"

Hebitha nickte.

Wieder setzten sie sich an den Küchentisch. Hebitha atmete tief durch und begann dann langsam zu erzählen. Bulma hörte aufmerksam zu und Hebitha fühlte sich zum ersten Mal respektiert und wie ein Mensch.

Hebitha erzählte Bulma davon, dass sie seit acht Jahren in einem Weisenhaus lebte, wie sie dort behandelt wurde und von dem Loch in der Wand durch das sie die Welten gewechselt hatte.

Schließlich rang sie sich dazu durch Bulma auch von ihrem Traum und dem Buch zu erzählen. Das sie die Welt in der sie nun war kannte, wenn auch nur durch eine Serie, und das sie die Zukunft von Bulma und ihren Freunden kannte, erwähnte Hebitha jedoch nicht, und sie hatte auch nicht vor das zu tun.

Als sie jedoch das Buch erwähnte machte sie eine Pause. „Sag mal! Kann es sein, dass du ein Buch gefunden hast? Ich glaube nämlich, dass ich es heute morgen hier verloren habe! Es bedeutet mir wirklich viel!"

„Ach ja richtig! Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass es dir gehört. Warte, ich hole es!" damit stand Bulma auf und holte das kleine Büchlein.

Wenige Sekunden später war sie schon wieder da.

„Sag mal? Sind das in dem Buch deine Eltern?" Sie schlug das Buch auf der Seite auf, auf der das Bild von Hebithas Eltern war und Hebitha nickte.

„Da fällt mir ein," meinte Bulma dann noch, „dass du vorhin von Son-Goku gesprochen hast! Woher kennst du ihn?"

Hebitha überlegte, was sie sagen sollte, wenn sie doch die Serie nicht erwähnen wollte. Dann meinte sie, „Ich kenne ihn nicht! Ich habe nur schon viel von ihm gehört!"

„Aber ich dachte du kommst aus einer anderen Welt!" meinte Bulma ungerührt, während sie Hebitha das Buch hinhielt. „Ja, komme ich auch, aber man kennt seinen Namen und seine Geschichte auch bei uns! Deshalb wusste ich, dass du mit ihm befreundet bist! Ich weiß auch von Krillin und den anderen!"

„Aha!" Bulmas Misstrauen wurde wieder stärker. Sie wusste, dass etwas faul an ihrer Geschichte war, trotzdem spürte sie auch genauso den Schmerz, den das kleine Mädchen durchlitt und die Trauer, die sie empfand, da sie ihre Eltern nicht kannte.

„Weißt du... der Mann auf dem Bild sieht dem Vater meines Sohnes in gewisser Weise ähnlich. Apropos heute Morgen hast du ihn Trunks genannt! Sag mir nicht, er ist in deiner Welt auch schon bekannt?"

Verzweifelt schüttelte Hebitha den Kopf. „Nein! Das war nur geraten!"

Sie wusste das Bulma ihr nicht glauben würde, aber merkwürdiger Weise bohrte diese nicht weiter nach.

„Na gut! Dann würde ich sagen du gehst jetzt duschen! Ich zeig dir das Bad und wenn du fertig bist, verspreche ich dir, dass du ein paar saubere Sachen hast!"

„Danke!" „Kein Problem!"

Während Hebitha duschte suchte Bulma ein paar Sachen von sich selber raus. Ein Top, dass bei Hebitha auf jeden Fall länger war, als ihre Taille und einen Mini-Wickelrock, der bei Hebitha ebenfalls mindestens bis zu den Knien reichte.

Bei der Unterwäsche hoffte sie einfach, dass sie Hebitha passen würde.

Bulma nahm sich vor, am nächsten Tag mit dem Mädchen einkaufen zu gehen, denn in einem war Bulma Briefs sich sicher. Hebitha würde länger bleiben.

Tbc

Ok, Kapitel fünf ist fertig! Ich weiß, die letzten Kapitel waren glaube ich länger, aber ich muss jetzt erst mal wieder von Normalwelt in DBZWelt umdenken, deshalb war das Kapitel etwas kürzer (damit ich nicht zu viel Schwachsinn in einem Kappi unterbringe).

Na ja, das nächste wird wieder länger.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Eure Schizo

Kapitel 6: Kämpfen lernen

Nachdem Hebitha mit duschen fertig war, nahm sie die Sachen, die Bulma ihr hingelegt hatte und zog sie an. Sie passten zumindest so weit, dass sie nicht rutschten.

Als sie das Bad verließ, wartete Bulma schon auf sie.

„Na ja! Aber besser als gar nichts! Ich werd' morgen mit dir einkaufen gehen, damit du ein paar Anständige Sachen kriegst!"

„Das musst du nicht!"

„Oh, ich denke schon! Und um das Geld mach dir mal keine sorgen! Davon hab ich genug!" sie machte eine kurze Pause und als sie in Hebithas Augen sah, war eindeutig klar, was diese jetzt noch dringendst brauchte.

„Ich hab dir ein Zimmer herrichten lassen! Ich glaube du kannst ein bisschen Schlaf gut gebrauchen. Du siehst echt müde aus!"

„Danke! Für alles!"

„Wie schon gesagt! Kein Problem! Komm einfach mit!"

Hebitha folgte Bulma den Korridor entlang, bis sie vor einem Zimmer stehen blieb.

Hebitha war wirklich müde und so blickte sie nur einmal flüchtig durchs Zimmer stellte fest, dass es sehr großzügig eingerichtet war und ließ sich sofort ins Bett fallen.

Das Zimmer bestaunen konnte sie auch noch am nächsten Tag.

„Gute Nacht Bulma!" „Gute Nacht! Glaubst du, du findest den Weg morgenfrüh zurück?"

„Hmm!" damit war Hebitha eingeschlafen und Bulma schloss leise die Tür.

Bulma fühlte sich nun selber etwas erschöpft und legte sich ebenfalls schlafen.

Am nächsten Tag wachte Hebitha erst einmal verwirrt um. Wo war sie? Doch schon nach dem ersten Blick aus dem Fenster fiel ihr alles wieder ein.

Sie rieb sich den Schlaf aus ihren Augen und stand langsam auf.

Nun machte sie das, wozu sie am vorigen Abend nicht mehr gekommen war, sie sah sich in ihrem Zimmer genau um.

Es war wirklich sehr großzügig eingerichtet, aber das viel durch die unglaubliche Größe des Zimmers kaum auf.

Das Bett, in dem Hebitha die Nacht verbracht hatte stand auf einem Sockel an der Wand. Es war mindestens doppelt so groß, wie der Schrank, in dem sie ja doch recht häufig die Nächte verbracht hatte und auch wesentlich bequemer.

Die Bettwäsche war gelb und man konnte deutlich das Logo der Capsule Corp. erkennen.

Gegenüber des Bettes war die Fensterfront, ebenfalls mit einer Glastür, durch die man auf einen Balkon gelangen konnte.

An der rechten Wand des Zimmers stand ein Schreibtisch mit Computer und auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers, war noch mal ein eigenes Wohnzimmer mit Couch Fernseher und Stereoanlage eingerichtet.

Durch eine Tür rechts der Eingangstür gelangte man in ein eigenes Bad und eine andere Tür, weiter hinten im Raum, ebenfalls rechts, gelangte man in einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank, der jedoch bis auf ein paar frische Handtücher in einem Regal leer war.

Nachdem Hebitha das Zimmer ausgiebig betrachtet hatte schenkte sie auch endlich ihrem Magen gehör, der schon seit sie aufgewacht war beständig grummelte und nach Nahrung bettelte.

Hebitha wusch sich also im Bad noch mal das Gesicht und kämmte sich ihre Haare, bevor sie endlich in die Küche der Briefs kam, und diese, die ja ebenfalls nicht klein war, nach Bulma absuchte.

An einem Tisch setzte sie gerade ihren kleinen Sohn in einen Hochstuhl und begann ihn zu füttern.

Doch dort saßen noch zwei andere Personen, die Hebitha nun verwundert ansahen.

Wobei eine verwundert aussah, und die andere eher verärgert.

„Wer ist das?" kam von ihm die mürrische Frage an die Mutter seines Sohnes gerichtet.

„Das ist Hebitha! Sie wird wohl eine Zeit lang hier wohnen!"

„Warum?"

„Das kann dir doch egal sein! Du bist doch sowieso die meiste Zeit im Gravitationsraum beschäftigt, oder schwirrst auf anderen Planeten rum, um stärker zu werden!"

Vegeta gab noch ein Grummeln von sich, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu.

Trunks hingegen stand auf und kam Hebitha entgegen.

„Hi! Ich bin Trunks!" Hebitha nickte. „Ich heiße Hebitha!"

Zusammen gingen sie wieder zum Tisch und Hebitha setzte sich Vegeta gegenüber. Der nur einmal kurz ärgerlich aufsah, sie dann jedoch vollends ignorierte.

„Warte, ich bring dir gleich was zu essen! Vegeta! Könntest du solange bitte deinen Sohn weiterfüttern!"

„Warum sollte ich? Er kann auch kurz warten!"

Der große Trunks sah traurig zu Boden. Er hatte sich seinen Vater wirklich anders vorgestellt, als er aus der Zukunft herkam.

„Vegeta! Gott noch mal! Warum kannst du nicht auch mal ein bisschen Verantwortung für deinen Sohn übernehmen?"

„Ich muss erst mal meinen älteren in form bringen, damit wir in drei Tagen nicht völlig aufgeschmissen sind!" meinte dieser, ohne vom Essen aufzusehen.

„Ja ja, glaubt ihr nicht, dass ihr langsam stark genug seid, um es mit Cell aufzunehmen?"

„Man kann nie stark genug sein!" sagte Vegeta noch, bevor er seinen Teller stehen ließ und das Zimmer verließ. Wenig später hörte man ihn noch mal rufen.

„Trunks! Entweder du trainierst mit oder du verlierst!" Trunks aß nun selbst den letzten Rest und rannte dann Vegeta hinterher.

Bulma sah ihnen genervt nach und stellte Hebitha dann ihr Frühstück auf den Tisch.

„Der kleine heißt doch auch Trunks oder?" Bulma nickte.

„Wie kommt das?" eigentlich konnte sich Hebitha diese Frage sparen, aber desto unwissender sie tat desto weniger Verdacht konnte Bulma schöpfen.

„Er... nun ja... wie soll ich das erklären...? Wie viel weißt du eigentlich über Son-Goku?" brach sie ab, um sich über ihren Wissensstand zu informieren.

„Na ja, er ist sehr stark, hat schon mit zwölf an seinem ersten Turnier teilgenommen und wurde zweiter, er hat öfter die Welt gerettet! Nur so grobe Sachen halt. Wie das halt mit Gerüchten so ist.

Bei uns gab es auch das Gerücht, dass er ein Außerirdischer sei. Also gar kein richtiger Mensch!" möglichst alles herabspielen und so tun, als würde man selber nicht glauben, was man da sagte, vielleicht brachte das ja Bulma dazu ihr die ganze Gesichte zu erzählen und sie musste nicht weiter so tun, als wüsste sie kaum etwas.

„Das ist kein Gerücht! Son-Goku und auch Vegeta sind so genannte Saiyajins. Sie sind auf die Erde gekommen um sie zu vernichten, aber jetzt beschützen sie die Erde.

Sie sind die letzten ihres Stammes, ihr Planet wurde vernichtet von einem Monster namens Freezer! Son-Goku hat ihn damals vernichtet, zumindest dachten das alle, bis er auf einmal mit seinem Vater auf die Erde kam! Das war auch der Tag, an dem Trunks..." sie nickte in die Richtung in die, die beiden verschwunden waren, „...zu uns kam! Er warnte uns vor zwei Cyborgs die drei Jahre später die Menschen bedrohen sollten.

Tja, diese drei Jahre sind jetzt um, die Cyborgs sind von einem Monster namens Cell absorbiert worden und der wartet jetzt darauf, dass der Tag seiner Cell-Spiele kommt, wo er gegen Son-Goku kämpfen will! Das sind jetzt noch drei Tage und Vegeta ist vom Training regelrecht besessen!"

„Also kommt der große Trunks aus der Zukunft!" Bulma nickte.

Im Gegensatz zu Vegeta und Trunks, die ja mit Training beschäftigt waren half Hebitha Bulma bei Abräumen des Tisches und dem Einräumen in die Spülmaschine.

Danach machten sie sich auf in die Stadt, um für Hebitha ein paar vernünftige Sachen einzukaufen.

Sie kauften für sie drei Trainingsanzüge, ein paar Kleider, Hosen und Oberteile, die alle eher praktisch als elegant aussahen.

Bulma war sehr verwundert über die Auswahl des jungen Mädchen, dachte aber wieder an das Bild, von dem Mann der Vegeta so ähnlich sah. Sie war nun davon überzeugt, dass dieser Mann auch Vegetas Vater war. Sie wusste nicht, wie das möglich sein sollte, schließlich war der schon Ewigkeiten tot, aber diese Ähnlichkeit konnte nur das bedeuten, oder die beiden waren Geschwister, aber beides hätte zur Nachfolge, dass Hebitha mit Vegeta verwandt war und ebenfalls eine Saiyajin.

Nachdem sie auch noch Unterwäsche, Badesachen und Schlafkleidung besorgt hatte, flogen sie mit Bulmas Gleiter wieder zurück.

Gemeinsam räumten sie die Sachen in Hebithas Schrank.

Plötzlich wurde diese ernst und sah Bulma durchdringlich an. „Glaubst du, Vegeta würde mir Kampfunterricht geben?" Bulma musste lachen. „Ich denke eher nicht! Nimm es dir nicht zu sehr zu Herzen, aber hält sich für den stärksten Kämpfer der Welt, und er hält auch nicht viel von normalen Menschen, die glauben, sie könnten Kämpfen! Ich bezweifle, dass er dir Unterricht gibt! Und ich denke fragen solltest du ihn besser auch nicht!"

„Aber ich würde auch gerne Kämpfen lernen!"

Bulma nickte. „Ich hab eine Idee! Ich kenne da jemanden, der Son-Goku früher trainiert! Er heißt Muten-Roshi! Er ist zwar schon sehr alt, und auch ein Lüstling, aber Son-Goku hat damals eine Menge von ihm gelernt!"

Hebitha erinnerte sich an das Training von Son-Goku und Krillin, als diese noch bei dem alten Mann lernten.

Eigentlich grauste es ihr davor irgendwelche Felder mit bloßen Händen umzugraben oder Milch auf hohe Berge auszuteilen, aber wenn sie Kämpfen lernen wollte, musste sie wohl dadurch.

„Soll ich ihn gleich mal anrufen?" Hebitha nickte heftig, um ihrer ‚Beigeisterung' Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Bulma nahm Trunks aus dem Hochsitz und auf den Arm.

„Ich bringe nur Trunks grade noch ins Bettchen!" meinte sie und verschwand.

Hebitha wartete im Wohnzimmer.

Der Anruf ergab, dass Hebitha, falls Cell besiegt werden sollte, nach den Cell-Spielen zu einem Probetraining antanzen sollte und Muten-Roshi dann weiter sehen würde.

Hebitha reichte das, sie wusste ohnehin, wie die Cell-Spiele ausgehen würden.

Am Nachmittag diesen Tages, kamen dann noch Yamchu und Tenshinhan zu einem Überraschungsbesuch vorbei.

Sie legten eine kurze Trainingspause ein, da sie sowieso wussten, dass sie keine Chance gegen Cell haben würden.

Chao-Su war natürlich auch dabei.

„Hi Bulma! Hast du Besuch? Wer ist das kleine Mädchen dahinten?"

„Sie heißt Hebitha! Sie wohnt eine Zeit lang bei uns!"

„Hallo Hebitha! Ich bin Yamchu, der kleine hier ist Chao-Su und der mit dem dritten Auge heißt Tenshinhan!" „Hi!" „Hallo!" sagten auch diese beiden, mit einem kurzen Winken.

„Sag mal Bulma! Warum ist die kleine denn bei dir?" fragte Tenshinhan nun neugierig.

„Sie hat ihre Eltern verloren! Da ich sie aufgenommen!"

„Hast du sie adoptiert?" „Nein! Nur aufgenommen!"

„Sag mal Yamchuuuuu?" fragte Bulma ihren Ex-Freund mit zuckersüßer Stimme. „Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Worum geht's Bulma?" fragte dieser genervt, wunderte sich dann aber über die Antwort, womit er gar nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Hebitha will nach den Cell-Spielen bei Muten-Roshi trainieren! Mich würde mal interessieren was sie schon drauf hat! Würdest du gegen sie kämpfen! Natürlich nicht richtig!" Auch Hebitha, die bis dahin still auf ihre Füße geguckt hatte sah erstaunt auf.

Yamchu war sicher einer der schwächsten Z-Krieger, aber sie war noch lange nicht gut genug, um es mit so einem aufzunehmen.

Andererseits, könnte sie so herausfinden, was sie so alles konnte, auch wenn sie der festen Überzeugung war, dass das nicht viel war.

„Ähm.. Ok meinetwegen, wenn sie möchte!" verlegen kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf. Gegen ein kleines Mädchen kämpfen, was war aus ihm geworden?

„Ich schlage vor, wir gehen dafür in den Garten! Da kann nicht so viel kaputt gehen!" meinte Bulma und ging schon mal voraus.

Die anderen folgten ihr, noch immer verwirrt, über den seltsamen Vorschlag.

Hebitha nahm eine Kampfposition ein, wie sie sie aus dem Fernsehen kannte. Es wirkte professioneller, als sie gedacht hatte.

Yamchu nahm ebenfalls seine Kampfposition ein. Nachdem sich keiner von ihnen rührte meinte Yamchu: „Ja... also dann fange ich mal an!"

Er schnellte auf Hebitha zu, ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken gegen ein kleines Mädchen zu kämpfen, und holte nur leicht aus. Er reduzierte seine Schlagkraft auf ein Minimum und schlug zu.

Hebitha ihrerseits, hielt sich keineswegs zurück. Sie wehrte die Hand Yamchus ab und beförderte ihn mit einem Drehkick gegen nie Hauswand, welche etwa 50 Meter von ihnen entfernt war.

Yamchu hinterließ einen Abdruck in der Mauer, als er aus ihr, auf den Rasen fiel.

Verwundert über diese Kraft, war aber nicht nur Yamchu und der Rest der kleinen Gruppe, auch Hebitha hatte nicht damit gerechnet, so eine Kraft zu besitzen, doch sie begriff schnell, dass da noch mehr also sah sie Tenshinhan herausfordernd an.

„Wer ist der nächste?"

Tenshinhan, war nun selbst neugierig geworden und stellte sich Hebitha gegenüber zum Kampf bereit hin. Diesmal machte sie den Anfang. Er wehrte ab, schlug zurück und sie blockte wieder. Der Kampf zwischen den beiden dauerte länger, da Tenshinhan sich nicht zurückhielt und auch auf seine Deckung besser achtete, als Yamchu zuvor.

Es entwickelte sich ein harter Kampf zwischen den beiden und Bulma wirkte sehr zufrieden.

Doch sie und Chao-Su waren nicht die einzige Zuschauer, auch Trunks hatte die Kämpfenden bemerkt.

„Warte mal kurz Vater!" meinte er zu Vegeta, der nicht daran dachte. Trunks wich seinem Angriff aus und versuchte es noch mal. „Da unten kämpft diese Hebitha! Sie ist gar nicht schlecht!" daraufhin hielt Vegeta in seinem nächsten Angriff inne. Einen kurzen Blick konnte er ja mal riskieren.

Aus dem Fenster des GR sahen sie das Spektakel und auch den Sieg des Mädchens.

„Wow! Sie ist echt gut!" meinte Trunks als er sich vom Fenster abwendete.

„Diese Pfeifen zu besiegen ist nicht schwer, aber für ein kleines menschliches Mädchen kämpft sie nicht schlecht! Aber das kann uns egal sein! Wir trainieren weiter und zwar jetzt!" damit griff er seinen Sohn wieder an.

Nach diesem aufregenden Kampf war Bulma zufrieden mit Hebitha reingegangen. Zu den anderen hatte sie gesagt, dass sie ruhig gehen durften, dabei sah sie die Kämpfer sehr durchdringlich an.

Sie kamen nicht mehr dazu, zu fragen, wo sie das gelernt hatte, aber diese Frage hätte Hebitha ihnen sowieso nicht beantworten können.

„Ich glaube ich rufe Muten-Roshi an und sage ihm, dass das mit der neuen Schülerin nichts wird. Das hast du nämlich nicht nötig! Sowohl Yamchu, als auch Tenshinhan sind sehr starke Kämpfer und daher nicht leicht zu besiegen, dennoch hast du es geschafft! Du brauchst jemand stärkeren, der dich trainiert! Und ich denke, wenn Vegeta erst mal sieht, was du drauf hast, wird er nicht ablehnen!"

„Er hält mich für ein normales Mädchen, dass es nicht wert ist überhaupt im selben Haus wie er zu wohnen, wie sollte er dann auch nur auf die Idee kommen mich zu trainieren?" zweifelte Hebitha. Außerdem würde er ihr sowieso nicht glauben, wenn sie ihm erzählte, dass sie Geschwister sind. Das Bild würde er als Fälschung abstempeln, da war sie sich sicher.

Geh doch schon mal duschen und zieh dich um, ich mach uns solange was zu Essen! Ach und „Hebitha, wenn du wiederkommst, könntest du dann bitte noch mal dein Buch mitbringen?" Hebitha nickte und ging dann in ihr Zimmer.

Als sie frisch geduscht und umgezogen, mit dem Buch bewaffnet in die Küche ging, wurde gerade die Tür zum GR geöffnet. Hebitha merkte zu spät, dass im selben Moment auch Vegeta direkt heraus kam und in ihre Richtung verschwinden wollte.

So war ihr zusammenknallen unvermeidlich.

Er rammt sie, und ihr Büchlein fiel zu Boden, dabei klappte es wieder auf. Vegeta, der bereits weitergegangen war, drehte sich noch mal um.

„Pass auf wo du hinläufst Mädchen!" sein Blick fiel auf das Bild, sofort erkannte er das Gesicht seines Vaters. Er hob es noch auf, bevor Hebitha dazu die Möglichkeit hatte.

Es war unverwechselbar sein Vater auf dem Bild und ohne es zu wollen, fiel ihm auch die Ähnlichkeit der Frau mit Hebitha auf.

Der Satz der darunter stand gab ihm den Rest.

„Was soll der Scheiß! Wieso hast du ein Bild von meinem Vater! Und was soll dieses Gelaber von wegen Tochter! Ich habe keine Schwester!" Damit warf er ihr das Büchlein entgegen und verschwand.

Trunks hatte die Szenerie beobachtet. Ging jedoch ebenfalls ohne ein Wort zu sagen an Hebitha vorbei. Zumindest sah er sie mitleidig an, doch das half ihr nicht wirklich.

Hebitha hatte gewusst, dass Vegeta so reagieren würde.

Mit gesenktem Blick ging Hebitha in die Küche.

Tbc

Puh, ich glaub das war bisher das längste Kapitel oder?

Na, was sagt ihr? Wie gefällt euch meine Story bisher?

Bitte schreibt mir immer schön Kommis!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Eure Schizo

Kapitel 7: Vegeta vs. Hebitha

Als Bulma sah, das Hebitha deprimiert in die Küche kam ging sie schnell zu ihr.

„Was ist los? Ist irgendwas passiert?"

Hebitha sah sie lächelnd an, doch in ihren Augen sah man ganz deutlich ihren Schmerz.

„Nichts! Mir geht's gut! Was soll sein?"

„Du hast es längst selber gemerkt oder?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Nun ja", Bulma deutete auf das Buch und Hebitha gab es ihr. Bulma schlug es auf, und deute auf Vegetas Vater. „Ich meine die Ähnlichkeit deines Vaters mit Vegeta!"

Hebitha nickte.

„Also, entweder ist das Vegetas Bruder oder sein Vater! Wie auch immer, du bist auf jeden Fall mit ihm verwand! Deine Kraft bestätigt das! Und das bedeutet wiederum, dass du zumindest zum Teil ein Saiyajin bist. Genauso wie Trunks oder Son-Gohan!"

„Das auf dem Bild ist Vegetas Vater! Er hat es mir gerade gesagt, auf dem Flur. Er hat mich angerempelt und dabei ist das Buch runtergefallen. Er hat das Bild gesehen und mich gefragt, was ich mit dem Bild seines Vaters machen würde!" klärte Hebitha Bulma ungerührt auf.

„Und was ist dann passiert!"

„Er hat gesagt er hätte keine Schwester und ist gegangen!"

„Deshalb also... Nimm das nicht zu ernst! Vegeta ist nun mal sehr stolz und Gefühle kann er einfach nicht zeigen!"

„Doch! Verachtung kann er ganz gut zeigen! So hat er mich nämlich beim gehen angesehen. Verachtend!"

„Das tut mir leid! Aber wenn das wirklich Vegetas Vater ist, dann seid ihr Geschwister. Ob er das nun einsehen will oder nicht!"

Tapfer lächelte Hebitha die Frau an.

„Danke fürs Essenkochen, aber ich habe keinen Hunger mehr! Ich gehe schlafen!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie.

Bulma saß alleine mit ihrem kleinen Sohn am Tisch und sah ihr entschuldigend nach.

Dann fasste sie einen Entschluss.

„Trunks mein Kleiner! Warte kurz hier! Mami ist gleich wieder hier!"

dann verließ sie ebenfalls die Küche und ging zum GR, doch dort war niemand, also ging sie den Gang weiter entlang, bis sie vor Vegetas Tür stand.

Ohne zu klopfen trat sie ein.

Vegeta kam gerade aus dem Bad und hatte sich nur ein Handtuch um die Hüfte gewickelt, doch Bulma blieb ungerührt.

„Vegeta! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Was hast du zu Hebitha gesagt! Sie ist deine Schwester, wie du ja vielleicht auch schon mitgekriegt hast! Also, warum akzeptierst du das nicht einfach und bist wenigstens zu ihr etwas netter, wenn schon nicht zum Rest der Welt!

Und wenn du gesehen hättest, wie sie vorhin gekämpft hat, würdest du sie auch nicht mehr so verachtend ansehen! Glaub mir!"

Vegeta sah sie ungerührt an, dann ging er ins Bad und zog sich dort eine Hose an. Als er zurück kam hatte er ein Shirt in der Hand.

„Weißt du Bulma! Ich hab sie vorhin gesehen! Trunks und ich haben sie aus dem GR beobachtet. Sie kämpft nicht schlecht, aber die beiden zu besiegen ist ja auch kein Kunststück! Außerdem will ich mit Lügnern nichts zu tun haben! Sie kann nicht meine Schwester sein! Wie alt ist sie? Vielleicht 7?"

„9!"

„Das ist auch gar nicht der Punkt! Mein Vater starb, als ich etwa 12 war! Das ist jetzt verdammte 28 Jahre her (Mann mach ich Vegeta alt! Weiß zufällig einer, wie alt der bei Cell wirklich ist?)! Wann bitte soll er in der Zwischenzeit noch ein Kind gekriegt haben?"

„Sie kommt aus einer anderen Welt! Wusstest du das? Ist für mich auch neu, aber vielleicht war dein Vater gar nicht da, als Freezer deinen Planeten zerstört hat! Das wäre doch möglich!"

„Eine andere Welt? Man du glaubst auch jeden Scheiß oder?"

Beleidigt ging Bulma, ohne zu wissen, dass sie in Vegeta doch etwas geändert hatte.

„So, aus einer anderen Welt also!" meinte Vegeta und zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf.

„Vielleicht sollte ich doch mal testen, was das Mädel so drauf hat!"

„Das gibt's doch nicht! Wie stur kann ein Mann sein! Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht ihn bei mir wohnen zu lassen! Aber wenn er es so nicht einsehen will... Dann müssen wir es ihm eben beweisen!" ein Lächeln umspielte Bulmas Lippen. Sie hatte eine Idee.

Sie klopfte an Hebithas Tür und trat ein.

„Hebitha? Ich habe ein Idee!"

Interessiert sah sie ihre Gastgeberin an.

Nach einer halben Stunde verließ Bulma zufrieden das Zimmer des jungen Mädchens.

Doch plötzlich fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja Trunks noch immer in der Küche hatte sitzen lassen.

Schnell rannte sie in eben besagten Raum, doch Trunks war nicht mehr dort.

„Wo bist du?"

Sie rannte aus der Küche und sah in Trunks Babyzimmer nach. Und dort war, er lag auf der kleinen Babydecke und spielte mit seinem großen Ebenbild.

„Oh Trunks! Dende sei dank! Ich hab ihn tatsächlich vergessen! Danke, dass du ihn daraus geholt hast!"

„Kein Problem, aber was war denn so wichtig, dass du deinen eigenen Sohn vergessen hast?"

„Och, nichts weiter! Sag mal Trunks, kannst du mir ein Haar deines Vaters besorgen?"

„Ein Haar von Vater? Was willst du damit?"

„Unwichtig! Besorg mir einfach nur eins!"

„Ich glaube, ich will gar nicht wissen, was du damit vorhast!"

„Stimmt!"

Dabei beließen sie es und spielten gemeinsam mit dem kleinen Jungen.

An Hebithas Tür klopfte es. Sie stellte die Musik aus. „Herein!"

Vegeta betrat das Zimmer.

Verwundert sah sie ihren Halbbruder an. „Was willst du?"

„Zeig ein bisschen mehr Respekt einem Erwachsenen gegenüber!" „Dann zeig du überhaupt jemandem gegenüber mal Respekt!" antwortete sie bissig. Wo der Mut dafür herkam, wusste sie selber nicht.

„Ich habe meinen Vater respektiert! Aber das geht dich nichts an!"

„Warum bist du hier Vegeta? Man sieht dir an, dass du der Meinung bist, dass ich es nicht mal Wert bin mit dir unter einem Dach zu leben!"

„Vielleicht denke ich das, aber auch das ist unwichtig! Ich bin hier, weil ich dich vorhin habe kämpfen sehen!" er hielt ihrem Blick stand. „Du... bist gar nicht... übel!" gab er zu, doch er sah dabei weg.

„Soll das etwa ein Kompliment von unserem großen Helden Vegeta sein?" gab sie sarkastisch zurück.

„Wie auch immer, es ist auch nicht schwierig gegen diese Pfeifen zu gewinnen, aber du hast noch ne Menge mehr auf dem Kasten! Ich geb es nur ungern zu, aber du könntest unter Umständen an meinen Sohn heranreichen!"

„Wow! Du meinst es ja wirklich ernst!" musste sie verblüfft feststellen. „Meinst du damit, dass ich mal gegen dich kämpfen soll, damit du siehst, was ich kann?"

„Pah! Gegen mich hättest du sowieso keine Chance! Nein, ich dachte eigentlich an einen Kampf mit Trunks!"

„Na ja, wenigstens etwas! Vielleicht siehst du ja dann ein, dass wir den selben Vater haben!"

Daraufhin machte Vegeta wieder dicht.

„Sieh es ein! Wir können nicht den selben Vater haben! Ich weiß nicht, warum du Bulma diesen Scheiß erzählst, aber ich habe keine Geschwister und will auch keine haben!"

damit verließ er das Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu.

„Wow, was für ein nettes Gespräch! Ist es nicht toll Geschwister zu haben!" meinte sie ironisch. Traurig drehte sie sich um und ging auf ihre Terrasse.

Gedankenverloren schaute sie zu den Bergen.

Plötzlich hörte sie jemand hinter sich.

„Ich habe geklopft, aber es hat keiner geantwortet, also bin ich so reingegangen!" entschuldigte sich Trunks.

„Kein Problem! Was gibt's?" fragte sie ihn lächelnd.

„Vater meinte, ich sollte gleich mal gegen dich kämpfen. Er glaubt du hast ne Menge auf dem Kasten!" „Glaubt er das? Mir wäre es lieber, wenn er mir glauben würde, dass ich ihn nicht anlüge und das es die Wahrheit ist!" enttäuscht sah sie zu Boden und fuhr fort.

„Weißt du! Ich weiß, dass Vegetas Vater bereits seit 28 Jahren tot sein müsste, aber ich kann es nicht ändern! Ich weiß nicht wie es sein kann, und warum ich jetzt hier bin, aber ich weiß, dass er mein Vater ist und damit ist Vegeta mein Bruder!

Ich könnte mir sicher einen besseren Bruder vorstellen, aber ich hatte nie eine Familie. Als ich ein Jahr alt war, wurde ich in ein Weisenhaus gebracht, wo ich von da an lebte. Ich hatte nie eine wirkliche Familie und ich hatte ernsthaft gedacht, dass sich das hier ändern würde!"

„Das tut mir leid! Das wusste ich nicht!"

„Vor drei Tagen haben sich meine Träume plötzlich verändert! Sie wurden realer und ich lernte im Traum endlich meine Eltern kennen! Sie führten mich auch zu euch!"

„Durch den Wohnzimmerschrank!" ergänzte Trunks lachend.

„Ja, durch den Wohnzimmerschrank! Ich nehme an, dass Bulma dir das erzählt hat?" er nickte.

„Ich komme aus einer anderen Welt, in der ich nur gelitten habe. In meinem Traum sagte mein Vater ich solle hier her kommen und meine eigene Wahrheit finden! Ich nehme an, damit hat er gemeint, dass ich meine wahre Kraft entdecke und mehr über meine Eltern herausfinden soll! Er meinte auch, ich solle hier glücklich werden!"

„Wow, dann kannst du also nicht nur kämpfen sonder auch noch hellsehen!"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob man das so sagen kann!" doch kam ihr eine Idee. Wenn sie behauptete, sie könne in ihren Träumen einen Blick in die Zukunft werfen, hätte sie eine Erklärung für Dinge, die sie weiß, obwohl sie sie eigentlich nicht wissen dürfte.

„Aber... vielleicht kann man es doch so sagen!" sie lachte. Sie hatte noch nie so gelacht.

„Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, wie wir in zwei Tagen abschneiden werden?" hinter Trunks ging langsam die Sonne unter und verschwand schließlich ganz hinter der Stadt.

„Ich glaube, dass ihr gewinnen werdet. Und wenn du in die Zukunft zurückkehrst, wirst auch du alle Probleme aus der Welt schaffen! Das ist dein Schicksal! Wie es meines ist hier zu sein!"

„Oh wow, dass hört sich ja echt tiefsinnig an! Wie alt bist du eigentlich?"

„Neun!" „Du bist schon ziemlich erwachsen für dein Alter! Son-Gohan ist auch so. Und er ist auch erst neun!"

„Nun ja, wenn man nie Kind sein durfte, so wie ich, verlernt man es mit der Zeit, sich wie eines zu benehmen!"

Trunks sah sie an, und merkte wie ernst es ihr mit ihren Worten war.

„Ich glaube dir, dass du mit Vater verwand bist!" meinte er plötzlich und Hebitha sah ihn dankbar an. „Ich habe vorhin deine Aura spüren können. Zwar nur schwach, aber sie hat eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit der von Vater!"

„Danke! Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet!" Er lächelte sie an, dann wechselte er ein weiteres Mal das Thema.

„Was sagst du? Hast du Lust mal gegen mich zu kämpfen, damit wir Vater zeigen können, dass du nicht lügst?"

Hebitha nickte. „Ich zieh mir nur was passenderes an! Wartest du solange draußen?"

„Geht klar!"

Kurze Zeit später standen sie vor dem GR Vegeta war schon wieder am trainieren, doch Trunks ließ sich davon nicht abhalten hineinzugehen. Hebitha folgte ihm.

Als sie den Raum betraten knickte Trunks unter der hohen Schwerkraft ein. „Hast du schon wieder die Gravitation erhöht, Vater?" „Stillstand heißt Rückschritt! Wenn ich nicht erhöhe, werde ich am Ende noch so schlapp wie du! Sieh dich an, du knickst ein und musst dich erst daran gewöhnen und ein kleines Mädchen tut so, als wäre die Schwerkraft normal!" daraufhin stutzte Vegeta und auch Trunks sah Hebitha nun bewundernd an.

„Warum macht dir die hohe Schwerkraft nichts aus? Wenn sie doch Trunks etwas ausmacht!"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung! Ist hier denn erhöhte Schwerkraft drin? Ich spüre gar nichts!" Vegeta ging auf sie zu, an seinem Sohn, der sich langsam wieder aufrecht hinstellte vorbei und blieb vor Hebitha stehen.

„Mal sehen ob du beim Kämpfen auch nichts spürst!" einschätzend sah er sie an. „Ich denke du solltest die Schwerkraft runterdrehen! Du willst sehen, was ich draufhabe? Das geht nicht, wenn Trunks nicht mal richtig stehen kann!" meinte sie und hielt dabei Vegetas Blick stand.

Trunks fühlte sich langsam ignoriert und bahnte sich deswegen einen Weg zum Gravitationsregler, wo er die Schwerkraft um 15G senkte, dass reichte ihm. So konnte er sich wieder frei bewegen.

„Wollen wir dann anfangen?" fragte er Hebitha.

Sie nickte. Vegeta verzog kein Gesicht, aber sowohl Trunks als auch Hebitha wussten, dass er sehr, sehr neugierig auf diesen Kampf war.

Tbc

War das nicht gemein von Vegeta? Einfach zu sagen, dass er auch keine Geschwister haben will! Na ja, Hebitha hat es ja mit Fassung genommen.

Wollt ihr wissen wie sich ihr Geschwisterliches Verhältnis entwickelt? Wollt ihr wissen, wie der Kampf ausgeht? Dann schreibt mir immer schön lieb Kommis.

Bis zum nächsten Chapter

Eure Schizo

Kapitel 8: Trunks vs. Hebitha oder Learning by doing

Trunks und Hebitha begaben sich in Kampfposition. Sie ließen den Smalltalk weg und fingen sofort an zu kämpfen.

Sie schenkten sich nichts und fingen mit hundert Prozent an. Zumindest für ihre momentane Form (sprich noch kein Super Saiyajin). Sie waren ungefähr gleich stark. Sie teilten gleichmäßig aus, und sie steckten gleichmäßig ein.

Sie bewegten sich sehr schnell und ein normaler Mensch, wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen ihren Bewegungen zu folgen. Es knallte und krachte, wenn sie wieder einmal auf einander trafen.

Doch dann entfernte sich Trunks etwas von Hebitha und startete einen Energieangriff. Hebitha konnte gerade so noch ausweichen.

Doch sie hatte ihm nun nichts entgegen zu setzen. Sie konnte weder fliegen, noch Energiebälle schleudern, ihr blieb nur übrig auszuweichen und darauf zu warten, dass sich ihr eine Gelegenheit bot ihn zwischen den Angriffen zu erwischen und ihn somit wieder in einen Nahkampf verwickeln konnte.

Sie wich den Energiebällen von Trunks immer wieder aus, dann glaubte sie eine Möglichkeit zu sehen und bewegte sich Zickzack auf ihren Neffen zu. Doch als sie vom Boden absprang, um den fliegenden Trunks zu erreichen feuerte er eine weitere Energiekugel ab und Hebitha konnte nicht ausweichen.

Schützend nahm sie ihre Hände vors Gesicht.

Sie wurde von der Energiekugel getroffen, jedoch nicht schwer versetzt, sie wurde nur nach hinten und an die Wand geschleudert.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte.

Mit gesenktem Kopf stand sie da. Trunks hatte seinen Feuerangriff abgebrochen und sah Hebitha nun verwirrt an.

_Ich werde nicht verlieren! Ich darf nicht verlieren! Komm schon konzentrier dich! Ich werde nicht aufgeben! Ich werde gewinnen! _„Ich werde gewinnen!" schrie Hebitha so laut heraus wie sie konnte, und gab sich selber noch mehr Kraft und Energie.

Ihre Aura leuchtete hell auf ihre Haare wehten nach oben und wurden langsam blond. Bei dem ganzen Vorgang entstand eine Druckwelle, die sogar an Vegeta und Trunks heftig zerrte.

Schließlich stand Hebitha da, die Haare blond und wie ein Punk nach oben gestylt, von einer starken Aura umgeben.

Wieder konnte Trunks die Ähnlichkeit ihrer Aura mit der seines Vaters spüren. Der wiederum spürte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen der Aura seines Sohnes und des Mädchens.

Hebitha wunderte sich nicht, über den schnellen Imagewechsel, kannte sie Szenerie ja schon aus dem Fernsehen. Und sie war schließlich selber eine Saiyajin. Nur dieses Gefühl, diese unglaubliche Kraft, hätte sie nie zu träumen gewagt, sie selbst einmal zu spüren, zu besitzen.

Sie versuchte sich an einem Energieball und tatsächlich gelang ihr einer. Es war zwar nur ein müder Versuch, der nicht viel ausrichten konnte, aber es war ihr gelungen, also versuchte sie es noch einmal und schaffte es, einen noch größeren Energieball auf Trunks abzufeuern. Doch auch dieser richtete nicht viel Schaden an.

Erst ihr dritter Energieball hatte eine angemessene Größe und Kraft, die Trunks nun zu spüren bekommen sollte.

Nun schlug er zurück und da sie nun Energiebälle sowohl schleudern, als auch abwehren konnte, ebenso wie Trunks, hatte er ihr gegenüber diesen Vorteil verspielt und sie waren schon kurz darauf wieder beim Nahkampf gelandet.

Bei jedem Aufeinandertreffen entstand eine riesige Druckwelle, die der Wand des GR doch heftig zusetzten, denn es lösten sich einige Platten von den Wänden.

Doch nun stellte sich Hebitha ein neues Problem.

Trunks hatte es vorgezogen im Fliegen zu kämpfen, was für Hebitha bedeutete, dass sie immer wieder landen musste, um neu zu ihm hochzuspringen.

Nach dem sie das einige Minuten mitgemacht hatte hielt sie es für klüger auf dem Boden zu bleiben und stattdessen eher zu versuchen selber zu fliegen.

Sie hielt sich an Son-Gohans Anweisungen an Videl und Son-Goten aus der Boo-Saga, war das ja ihr einziger Anhaltspunkt, wie sie es anstellen sollte.

Und siehe da, langsam hob sie vom Boden ab. Sie hatte ebensoviel Talent wie Son-Goten und hatte sich schon sehr schnell vollends unter Kontrolle.

Nun konnte der Kampf wieder losgehen.

Doch es schien keiner der beiden der Unterlegene zu sein und schließlich meinte Trunks, dass sie doch aufhören und es als Unentschieden gelten lassen sollten.

Hebitha war einverstanden. Sie wusste, dass ein weiterkämpfen zu nichts führte und Trunks musste ja in zwei Tagen noch an den Cell-Spielen teilnehmen.

Während des Kampfes hatten sie sowohl jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, als auch vergessen, dass Vegeta ja auch noch im Raum war.

Trunks und Hebitha gaben ihre Supersaiyajinform wieder auf und reichten sich noch abschließend die Hände, wie es sich eigentlich gehörte.

„Das war ein guter Kampf! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du soooo gut bist!" Musste Trunks nach Luft schnappend zugeben.

Hebitha ebenfalls aus der Puste bestätigte das. „Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass ich das alles kann! Ich muss zugeben, dass war erst der dritte Kampf, den ich jemals in meinem Leben geführt habe. Und alle drei heute! Aber in diesem Kampf habe ich mehr gelernt, als in den beiden davor! Im Vergleich zu dir, sind die beiden wirklich Pfeifen!" gab Hebitha lächelnd zu.

„Ehrlich gesagt, konnte ich bis eben, weder fliegen, noch Energiebälle schleudern!"

Ungläubig sah Trunks sie an. „Wirklich? Ich hätte gedacht, dass du einfach noch keine Erfahrung damit hast, weil die ersten Versuche ziemlich jämmerlich waren, aber es wirkte nicht so auf mich, dass es völlig neu für dich wäre!"

„So! Darf ich jetzt die Lobhymnen die ihr euch gegenseitig haltet mal unterbrechen!" unterbrach Vegeta die beiden Kämpfenden.

„Also du kannst dich also in einen Supersaiyajin verwandeln, dass bestätigt ja schon mal, dass du von den Saiyajins abstammst! Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich dir deine Geschichte von wegen Schwester abkaufe! Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass du dich gut geschlagen hast und ehrlich gesagt wäre es vielleicht sogar überlegenswert dich in zwei Tagen mitzunehmen!

Tatsache bleibt jedoch, dass du nur ein kleines Mädchen bist, dass wahrscheinlich wenn sie verliert nach ihrer Mama heult, also lassen wir das! Ich hab genug gesehen! Ich haue jetzt ab!" damit wandte sich Vegeta zum gehen, doch er drehte sich noch mal kurz um. „Und Hebitha! Tu uns allen einen gefallen und lass dir die Haare schneiden, bevor das nächste mal zum Supersaiyajin wirst! Man hat sonst mehr Angst vor deinen Haaren, als vor deiner Kraft!"

„Hör mal zu du... eingebildeter, hochnäsiger, Möchtegernsaiyajinprinz!" Hebitha hatte leise begonnen zu sprechen, doch mit jedem Wort schwoll ihre Lautstärke an, als sie Vegeta aufgebracht anfuhr. „Erstens ich bin deine Schwester, daran gibt es kein Rütteln! Akzeptier es oder lass es bleiben, aber die Tatsache hat bestand! Zweitens: Bevor du dich über die Haare von anderen lustig machst, wirf erst mal einen Blick in den Spiegel und drittens habe ich keine Angst davor meine Gefühle offen zu zeigen, so wie du, der still vor sich hin leidet, weil er nichts mit seinem Sohn machen kann, weil das ja dein Image zerstören könnte, wenn du auf einmal einfühlsam oder nett bist! Ich tue nicht den anderen weh in dem ich so tue, als könnte ich niemanden leiden, obwohl ich ihn eigentlich liebe, so wie du Bulma liebst und deinen Sohn!

Also bevor du über andere herziehst, solltest du dich lieber erst mal an deine eigene Nase packen!" endete sie schließlich und stürmte anstatt von Vegeta durch die Tür des GR, durch den Flur in ihr Zimmer.

Vegeta sah ihr nur sprachlos hinterher. Noch nie hatte es jemand gewagt so mit ihm zu sprechen und noch nie, hatte jemand so mit seinen Worten bei ihm ins Schwarze getroffen. Nur Bulma war es einmal gelungen, doch er hat es sie nicht merken lassen.

Doch jetzt, wo er so dastand. Sich nicht rührte und nur ungläubig in den Flur hinausstarrte war es eine völlig andere Situation, eine neue Situation, und er wusste ehrlich nicht mit ihr umzugehen. Wortlos ging er an Bulma, die sich über den Lärm gewundert hatte vorbei und verschwand in sein Zimmer.

Schließlich standen nur noch Bulma vor und Trunks im GR und sahen den beiden verdattert nach.

Trunks stellte den Gravitationsregler wieder auf 0 G und verließ den Raum dann ebenfalls.

„Sag mal, Trunks, was war denn hier gerade los?"

Trunks überlegte, wie er es ihr am schnellsten erklären konnte, denn auch er wollte nur noch in sein Zimmer, sich waschen und dann schlafen legen.

„Vegeta wollte, dass ich gegen Hebitha kämpfe, nach einer Weile haben wir uns für ein Unentschieden entschlossen, weil wir beide in unsere Supersaiyajinform gleich stark waren! Danach musste Vater noch irgendwelche Kommentare ablassen und ist dabei auch über Hebithas Haare hergezogen, die durch die Verwandlung alle nach oben gestylt waren.

Daraufhin hat sie ihm die Meinung gesagt und ist gegangen. Vater stand dann nur noch wortlos da, bevor er, wie du gesehen hast, ebenfalls gegangen ist!" endete er erschöpft und ging in sein Zimmer. Vorher meinte er jedoch noch: „Ach ja und ich glaube, dass er ihr langsam glaubt!" dann fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Bulma lächelte, dann ging sie ebenfalls zu Bett.

„Es wird langsam!" sagte sie noch beim gehen.

Tbc

Ich weiß nicht, was ich diesmal schreiben soll, also schreibt immer schön lieb Kommis und bis zum nächsten Kapitel.

Eure Schizo

Kapitel 9: Predigten und Selbsteinsicht

Nun war es nur noch ein Tag hin, bis zu den Cell-Spielen. Hebitha hatte nicht vor, an ihnen teilzunehmen, denn sie wollte die Geschichte nicht verändern, indem sie Cell besiegte. Nein, Son-Gohan musste ihn schlagen. Und niemand sonst.

Würde sie sich nun in die Kämpfe einmische, würde sie die Geschichte so verändern, wie Trunks es getan hatte.

Das hatte sie nicht vor.

Aber sie überlegte, ob sie nicht vielleicht zusehen wollte. Sie beschloss, dass sie dies am nächsten Tag entscheiden würde.

Sie ließ sich beim Aufstehen Zeit. Im Gegensatz zur vorigen Nacht, hatte sie diesmal die Fenster verdunkelt und so sah sie nur wenig. Ihr Hand tastete neben ihrem Bett nach einem Lichtschalter. Sie fand ihn und das Licht ging an.

Hebitha ging zum Fenster und betätigte einen anderen Schalter, damit wieder Licht in das Zimmer fallen konnte.

In genau diesem Moment sah Hebitha zum ersten Mal einen Sonnenaufgang in der neuen Welt. Überhaupt war es der erste Sonnenaufgang, den sie genießen konnte, unabhängig von der Welt. Erst als die Sonne komplett über dem Moriatagebirge stand, wendete sie sich ab und ging ins Bad.

Nach dem duschen sah sie in den Spiegel und glitt mit ihrer Hand über ihre langen Haare.

Vielleicht hatte Vegeta recht! Vielleicht sollte sie ihre Haare wirklich kürzer schneiden lassen! Das ihre Haare in Supersaiyajinform eine Zumutung waren, war ihr klar gewesen, als Vegeta das Thema angeschnitten hatte, dennoch hatte es sie aufgeregt.

Hebitha föhnte ihre Haare und zog sich frische Sachen an.

Dann ging sie zum Frühstück.

Am Tisch saßen der junge, sowie der ältere Trunks und Bulma. Vegeta konnte sie nicht entdecken.

„Guten Morgen!" sagte sie ordnungsgemäß, als sie den Raum betrat.

„Guten Morgen Hebitha! Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Bulma sie lächelnd woraufhin Hebitha bestätigend nickte.

„Hast du Hunger? Ich hab Frühstück gemacht!" beteiligte sich nun auch Trunks am Gespräch. „Ja, hab ich!" meinte sie grinsend und setzte sich auf den selben Platz, an dem sie auch schon am Vortag gesessen hatte.

„Wie kommt es denn, dass du das Frühstück gemacht hast?" fragte sie neugierig. „Ich war früh auf und da Vater nicht wie sonst immer bereits trainierte hab ich gedacht, ich tu euch allen mal einen gefallen!" klärte er sie auf.

„Wie? Dein Vater ist noch nicht am trainieren? Wo ist er denn dann?" „Keine Ahnung! Nach gestern Abend wollte ich jetzt auch nicht unbedingt bei ihm klopfen!"

Bulma nickte verständnisvoll, während sie wiedereinmal damit beschäftigt war ihren kleinen Sohn zu füttern (langsam wird das doof mit klein und groß).

Trunks stellte nun einen Teller vor Hebitha hin und diese war erstaunt, dass der Kämpfer auch noch ein guter Koch war. Hungrig begann sie zu essen.

„Sag mal!" Trunks wurde plötzlich ernst. „Hast du das ernst gemeint, was du gestern Abend zu Vater gesagt hast? Ich meine mit seinen Gefühlen! Glaubst du das wirklich?" Hebitha schluckte, überlegte sich eine Antwort.

„Ich denke, dass nicht so gefühlskalt ist, wie er immer tut! Er ist nur zu stolz das zu zeigen! Und ich denke in letzter Zeit ist für ihn besonders schlimm geworden. Er hat nie gewusst, was Gefühle sind, und dann hat er Bulma kennen gelernt! Er hat jetzt einen Sohn und dann komme auch noch ich daher und behaupte ich sei seine Schwester! Ich nehme an, dass das einfach zu viel auf einmal ist, und dass er deswegen noch abweisender geworden ist! Das ist zumindest meine Meinung! Ich kann mich auch irren!" damit begann sie wieder zu essen.

Die andern sahen sie nachdenklich an. So hatten sie das noch nie gesehen. Während die beiden nachdachten aß Hebitha auf brachte ihr Geschirr in die Spülmaschine.

„Ich denke ich sollte noch mal mit Vegeta reden!" meinte sie, bevor sie die Küche verließ. Bulma und Trunks sahen sich daraufhin nur fragend an.

Hebitha ging den Gang entlang und fand schon bald Vegetas Tür. Bulma hatte ja gegen seinen Willen ein Namensschild angebracht, da er ja auch kein kurzfristiger Besucher mehr war. Sie blieb stehen und klopfte. Ein grummeln war die Antwort.

„Was?"

„Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte Hebitha schon jetzt hörbar genervt, wartete jedoch nicht auf eine Antwort und betrat einfach das Zimmer.

Vegeta lag auf seiner Couch und sah sich im Fernsehen irgendeinen Actionfilm an, mit Schauspielern die weder er noch Hebitha kannten.

Nicht das ihm der Film gefallen würde, er hatte nur einfach keine Lust das Zimmer zu verlassen. Und Hebitha war nicht unschuldig daran. Sie war die einzige, die sich traute ihm ihre Meinung offen zu sagen ohne Angst zu haben, dass er ausrasten könnte.

Und niemand außer ihr traf mit seinen Aussagen so ins Schwarze. Und nun stand sie da, in seinem Zimmer, ihn ungläubig anstarrend.

Das Mädchen, dass seinen Stolz verletzt hatte.

„Was willst du Mädel?" fragte er missmutig ohne sie anzusehen, weiter dem uninteressanten Film folgend.

„Die frage ist doch eher: Was willst du? Du liegst hier auf einem Sofa und ziehst dir einen Film rein, den du sonst nicht mal ansehen würdest, wenn dein Leben davon abhinge anstatt für das morgige Turnier zu trainieren! Und warum? Ich nehme mal nicht an, dass dir auf einmal der Spaß am Kämpfen vergangen ist! Ich nehme auch nicht an, dass du Training nicht mehr für nötig hältst! Nein, ich denke du liegst hier, weil du dich in deinem Stolz verletzt fühlst, weil ich nicht wie alle anderen einfach die Klappe halte und mich von dir fertig machen lasse! Weil ich dir meine ehrliche Meinung sage und dir das nicht passt. Und verkriechst du dich in deinem Zimmer, weil du denkst, dass dich dort draußen keiner mehr ernst nimmt! Weil du Angst hast, sie halten dich für ein Weichei. Denn auch wenn du immer so tust, als wäre es dir egal, was die anderen über dich denken, ist es dir eigentlich sehr wichtig, vor allem was dein Sohn über dich denkt! Habe ich nicht recht Vegeta?" In dem letzten Satz verschwand alle Strenge aus Hebithas Stimme und ihre Worte hörten sich mitfühlend an.

Vegeta hatte stumm zugehört. Er hatte die ganze Zeit auf den Fernsehbildschirm geguckt, jedoch nicht darauf geachtet. Immer wieder dachte er daran, wie recht das Mädchen hatte.

Jedes Wort entsprach der traurigen Wahrheit. Sie hatte wieder voll ins Schwarze getroffen, wie immer seit sie hier war.

Er dachte über ihre Worte nach, reagierte aber nicht darauf. Er reagierte gar nicht, blickte nur weiter stur gerade aus.

„Verdammt noch mal Vegeta! Sag endlich was! Schrei mich an oder wirf mich aus deinem Zimmer, aber sag endlich was, damit ich weiß, dass du doch nicht so verletzlich bist, wie du im Moment wirkst. Das du mich ignorierst bedeutet nur, dass es wahr ist, aber das weiß ich sowieso, aber es zeigt mir auch, dass zu schwach bist mit der Wahrheit umzugehen!"

Sie nahm die Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher aus. Sie wollte, dass er sie ansieht, wenn sie mit ihm sprach, wollte seine Augen sehen, um zu sehen, was er nun dachte.

Er drehte seinen Kopf vom Fernseher weg, sah sie einen Moment durchdringlich an. Dann stand er auf einmal auf. Und stellte sich vor sie.

„Du willst, dass ich etwas sage? Ok, es ist wahr! Alles was du gesagt hast ist war. Es ist mir verdammt noch mal nicht scheißegal, was die anderen über mich denken, ich bin nur zu stolz das zuzugeben, und du hast auch damit Recht, dass ich zu schwach bin diesem Gefühl gedemütigt worden zu sein umzugehen.

Wie oft wurde ich schon von Son-Goku besiegt? Jedes Mal, wenn ich verloren habe, ist etwas in mir gestorben, ein Teil meiner Achtung vor mir selbst. Und dann, kommst du, und zerstörst den letzten Rest des wenigen Respekts, den ich noch vor mir hatte.

Du bist erst seit zwei Tagen hier und ich kenne dich erst seit gestern, aber du hast alle Selbstachtung vor mir innerhalb von 24 Stunden zerstört und weißt du warum? Weil du verdammt noch mal nicht die Klappe halten kannst! Du sagst einfach was du denkst, ohne dabei an die Gefühle von anderen zu denken! Ehrlich gesagt, bist du mir in dieser Beziehung ziemlich ähnlich, nur dass ich die Gefühle der anderen absichtlich verletze!

Und weil du einfach deine Meinung gesagt hast, musste ich mir endlich eingestehen, wovor ich mich so lange erfolgreich gedrückt hatte. Ich musste mir eingestehen, wie viel es mir bedeutet einen Sohn zu haben und meine Gefühle gegenüber Bulma! Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich Angst hatte, dass die anderen mich für ein Weichei hielten, weil ich auf einmal so etwas fühlte. Ich wollte nicht, dass mich mein Sohn für Schwach hält, und ich wollte es mir selbst nicht eingestehen, dass genau dass der Fall ist!

Ja, ich bin schwach! Ich bin unfähig mit der Wahrheit umzugehen, ich kann nicht mal diesen lächerlichen Kakarot besiegen und zu allem Überfluss liest du in mir, wie in einem offenen Buch und weißt Dinge über mich, die ich nicht mal selber weiß.

Du kennst mich erst seit einem Tag, und kennst mich besser als ich selbst!

Nur, dass du genauso wenig Respekt vor den Gefühlen anderer hast, wie ich immer tat! Du bist auf keine Weise besser als ich!"

Während der Ansprache hatte Hebitha Vegetas Blick standgehalten, doch nun blickte sie traurig zu Boden.

„Du hast recht! Ich bin nicht besser als du! Und es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht daran gedacht habe, wie du dich jetzt fühlen musst!

Aber falls es dich beruhigt! Ich halte dich weder für Schwach, noch für ein Weichei. Ich halte dich nicht mal für ein richtiges Arschloch, wie es ein paar andere tun!

Du bist du! Und darauf solltest du stolz sein können, doch dafür musst du dich nicht verstellen und deine Gefühle komplett unterdrücken!

Du hast das Glück eine Familie zu besitzen doch mit deiner abweisenden Art verletzt du sie. Sei wenigstens zu deinem Sohn ehrlich und zeig ihm, dass du ihn magst! Denn er hat es verdient, das weißt du selber!

Und was andere über dich denken, ist völlig egal! Wichtig ist nur, was du von dir hältst! Wenn du mit dir unzufrieden bist, wirkt sich das auf dein Verhalten aus, und machst alle unglücklich.

Da wo ich herkomme, hat mich niemand respektiert oder geliebt. Niemand hat zu mir aufgesehen. Für alle war ich nur das kleine Mädchen, das einsame kleine Mädchen, dass nie eine Familie hatte, das merkwürdige Mädchen! Niemand war zufrieden mit mir, und das hat mich innerlich zerstört.

Dann auf einem Ausflug hat mal ein Mann zu mir gesagt, dass es völlig egal ist, was andere von mir denken, wenn ich nur selbst mit mir zufrieden bin. Das es nur darauf ankommt, dass ich weiß wer ich bin, und dass ich selber darauf stolz sein kann.

Er sagte damals: Du bist du! Und niemand kann sein wie du! Keiner steckt in deiner Haut und selbst wenn er das selbe durchgemacht hat wie du, so fühlt er doch völlig anders! Alle kommen sie dir mit ihren Sprüchen, was du anders machen sollst, wie du besser werden würdest, oder sagen dir, dass du schlecht oder sogar unwürdig wärst, doch sie alle wissen nicht was du fühlst und nehmen auch keine Rücksicht darauf, deshalb ist es so wichtig, dass du mit dir selbst im Reinen bist, denn nur dann wirst du von ihnen unabhängig und kannst fröhlich werden!

Dieser Mann war kurz darauf verschwunden und ich habe ihn nie wieder gesehen, aber ich habe mir seine Worte zu Herzen genommen und das hat mich davor gerettet durchzudrehen und völlig zu zerbrechen!

Es tut mir leid, was ich alles gesagt habe, denn ich kann nicht wissen, was du fühlst, denn du unterscheidest dich komplett von mir! Wir haben nichts gemeinsam und ich halte dir deine Schwächen vor und halte dir Predigten, wie du dich zu verhalten hättest. Ich habe genau das gemacht, was ich immer gehasst habe! Dafür kann ich mich nur entschuldigen, aber ich kann nicht erwarten, dass du mir verzeihst, genauso wenig kann irgendjemand erwarten, dass du dich änderst, nur weil sie dich gerne so hätten.

Du hast mir dabei geholfen das einzusehen und dafür danke ich dir!

Ich bitte dich noch einmal um Verzeihung!

Ich werde keinem von diesem Gespräch erzählen keine Sorge!

Ich gehe jetzt!" Während des ganzen Gesprächs war ihre Stimme fest und deutlich gewesen, doch nun, gegen Ende begann sie zu zittern. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht und sie versuchte das vor Vegeta zu verstecken.

„Entschuldige!" brachte sie noch mit Tränen erstickter Stimme hervor, dann ging sie.

Ohne Umwege ging in ihr Zimmer, sie begegnete niemandem, war auch sehr erleichtert darüber. Nun legte sie sich in ihr Bett und weinte.

Sie hörte nicht auf zu weinen bis keine Tränen mehr übrig waren. Sie weinte den ganzen Vormittag erst dann waren ihre Tränen versiegt, dennoch wollte sie nicht aus ihrem Zimmer raus.

Sie musste sich selbst gestehen, dass in eben diesem Moment ziemlich wenig von sich hielt! Sie hatte sich so verhalten, wie sie es sich geschworen hatte nie zu tun, doch sie hatte sich genauso verhalten, wie jeder andere auch.

Hatte nicht auf die Gefühle des anderen geachtet und einfach weitergemacht, bis sie den vielleicht stolzesten Krieger zu Fall gebracht hatte.

Und damit hatte sie alle Hoffnung auf eine richtige Familie verspielt. Nun würde Vegeta sie sicher nicht, als Schwester akzeptieren.

Sie hatte alles zerstört. Alles.

Sie sah nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Sie musste weg. Fort von hier! Hier konnte sie nicht bleiben, sie würde nur die anderen weiter verletzen.

Entschlossen nahm sie einen Rucksack, den Bulma ihr geschenkt hatte und packte ein paar Klamotten zusammen.

Auf dem PC schrieb sie eine kurze Nachricht, dann ging sie auf die Terrasse und flog davon.

Sie flog zum Moriatagebirge, dort würde sie versuchen eine Weile zu leben, bevor sie erneut einen Versuch starten wollte mit Menschen zurechtzukommen.

In dieser Welt war sie zu Hause, dass war ihr klar, aber sie wollte nicht das zu Hause ihres Bruders zerstören und darum musste sie gehen!

Nur so konnte er seine Familie behalten! Etwas, dass Hebitha nie hatte.

Wieder liefen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht! Doch sie vermischten sich mit einer anderen Flüssigkeit.

Regen. Es hatte zu regnen begonnen!

Tbc

so im Nachhinein ist das Kapitel aggressiver und am Ende trauriger geworden, als eigentlich geplant. Na ja, ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen, auch wenn Vegeta dieses mal etwa O.o.C. war.

Also, bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Eure Schizo

Kapitel 10: Lebwohl

Vegeta stand noch lange da und sah auf seine Zimmertür während er über die Worte des kleinen Mädchens nachdachte.

Auf seltsame Weise wusste er, dass sie recht hatte.

Er beschloss sich selbst und überhaupt allen, vor allem aber Hebitha zu liebe aus seinem Selbstmitleid aufzutauchen in dem er versunken war.

Um zu diesem Entschluss zu kommen brauchte er nahezu den ganzen Morgen, doch ist es nicht wichtig, dass er überhaupt zu diesem Entschluss gefunden hatte?

Er verließ sein Zimmer, machte sich auf den Weg zum Wohnzimmer, wo er Bulma und auch Hebitha vermutete.

Doch im Wohnzimmer saßen nur Bulma und Trunks, die mit dem kleinen spielten. „Wo ist Hebitha?" fragte er in die Runde hinein.

„Keine Ahnung! Wir haben sie nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie beim Frühstück gemeint hatte, dass sie mit dir reden müsse! Wir dachten sie wäre noch bei dir!"

Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. Er drehte sich um und wollte wieder gehen.

„Vater? Wollen wir nicht noch trainieren? Morgen sind die Cell-Spiele!"

„Ich weiß! Vielleicht sollten wir das tun!" meinte er nachdenklich auf den Boden sehend.

„Bulma? Wenn du Hebitha siehst schick sie bitte in den GR! Danke!" meinte er noch, als er sich umdrehte und genau dorthin ging.

Bulma und Trunks sahen sich überrascht, fragend und sichtlich verwirrt an.

Hatte Vegeta da tatsächlich ‚bitte' und ‚danke' gesagt? Und warum wirkte er so abwesend und nachdenklich? War das wirklich der raue, unfreundlich Vegeta, den sie kannten?

Skeptisch hoben sowohl Trunks als auch Bulma eine Augenbraue, als der junge Kämpfer seinem Vater folgte.

Bulma fiel derweil auf, der aus dem hellen, blauen Himmel ein düsterer Ort geworden war. Die Sonne war verschwunden und hatte dem Regen platz gemacht, der wie in Sturzbächen herunter kam.

Vielleicht war das ein schlechtes Zeichen, das kurz vor dem Turnier noch so ein Wetter herrschte, vielleicht war es aber auch ein schlechtes Zeichen für etwas völlig anderes.

Währen Vegeta und Trunks endlich wieder vollkommen konzentriert trainierten und Bulma fröhlich mit dem kleinen Trunks spielte flog Hebitha traurig durch den starken Regen, immer weiter auf das Moriatagebirge zufliegend.

Bald hatte sie es erreicht und landete. Sie hielt Ausschau nach einer Höhle, wo sie sich vor dem Regen verstecken konnte, doch eben dieser starke Regen schränkte ihr Sichtfeld stark ein.

Sie war schon seit kurz nach beginn des Unwetters völlig durchnässt gewesen und wollte nun endlich an einen trockenen Platz.

Sie hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben, als sie endlich doch eine Höhle erblickte. Schnell ging sie hinein und verließ den Regen.

Schon alleine dadurch, dass hier kein kalter Wind blies, fühlte sich die Höhle warm an.

Sie ging tiefer hinein, um auch dem kleinsten Wind zu entkommen. Jedoch wurde es immer dunkler und Hebitha sah schon bald nur noch wenig, sie beschloss, nicht noch weiter hineinzugehen. Und setzte sich auf den kalten Boden.

Mittlerweile war ihr wieder kalt geworden. Ihre Sachen klebten an ihrem Körper und sie zitterte extrem.

Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht abzuhauen. Doch Vegetas Worte erinnerten sie schnell wieder an den Grund und sie dachte nicht weiter darüber nach.

Es war sowieso zu spät.

Sie zog die Knie näher an sich heran, doch viel brachte es ihr nicht, sie fror noch immer.

Wenn sie doch nur Feuer hätte! Dachte sie immer und immer wieder und sah dabei auf ein Stück Holz, dass sie trotz der Dunkelheit sehen konnte.

Sie überlegte kurz, dann zielte sie mit einem kleinen, schwachen Energiestrahl auf das Stück Holz und es ging in Flammen auf. Zumindest für kurze Zeit, hatte sie eine Wärmequelle gefunden.

Nachdem sie sich etwas an dem Feuer aufgewärmt hatte sah sie sich nach mehr Holz um. Sie entdeckte noch ein paar andere. Es waren zwar alles nur kleine, schmale Äste, aber sie war für alles dankbar.

Schnell sammelte sie es auf und setzte sich wieder vor die wärmenden Flammen. Sie legte einen Ast ins Feuer und dieser fing nun ebenfalls an zu brennen.

Für ein paar Stunden hatte sie Feuer! Doch was wäre dann, dann wäre mit Sicherheit die Nacht angebrochen, außerdem wäre alles andere Holz draußen durchgeweicht. Und somit nicht als Feuerholz zu verwenden. Sie würde diese Nacht wohl frieren müssen.

Es hatte irgendwann aufgehört zu regnen, die Wolken hatten sich verzogen, doch es war noch immer dunkel, es war Nacht geworden. Hebitha legte den letzten Ast ins Feuer und genoss die letzten paar Minuten Wärme. Aus ihrer Tasche hatte sie eine Jacke hervorgeholt, die sie als Decke verwendete. Ein Stein diente ihr als Kissen.

Noch während der Ast Feuer fing schlief sie ein.

Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Und die Nacht würde auch nicht von schlechten Eltern sein, soweit war sie sich sicher.

Als bei den Brief Abendgegessen wurde und Hebitha noch immer nicht aufgetaucht war, begannen sie sich Sorgen zu machen.

Bulma hatte in ihrem Zimmer nachgesehen, doch als sie das Mädchen nicht entdeckte ging sie wieder. Auf die Worte auf dem PC-Bildschirm hatte sie nicht geachtet. Sie hatte sie nicht einmal bemerkt.

„Ich mach mir langsam wirklich Sorgen um Hebitha! Könnt ihr nicht mal versuchen ihre Aura aufzuspüren?" fragte Bulma besorgt an die Männer gerichtet.

„Ähm, sicher!" meinte Trunks und schloss konzentriert die Augen.

Vegeta hingegen aß ruhig weiter. Hatte er doch schon längst versucht ihre Aura aufzuspüren, doch er hatte sie nicht spüren können. Entweder hatte sie ihre Aura unterdrückt, oder sie war nicht mehr im Haus!

„Tut mir leid! Ich kann sie nicht spüren!" meinte Trunks nach einer Weile.

„Wo kann sie nur stecken?" meinte Bulma besorgt. Sehr besorgt. Und sie ahnte nicht, dass Vegeta noch wesentlich besorgter war.

Nach dem Essen, ging Vegeta zu Hebithas Zimmer. Er sparte es sich zu klopfen wusste er ohnehin, dass sie nicht da war. Es war dunkel draußen, und da Vegeta kein Licht angemacht hatte erwartete er kein Licht außer dem der Straßenlaterne.

Doch es war noch eine zweite Lichtquelle da. Das Licht kam vom Computerbildschirm.

Vegeta hatte wenig Ahnung von dieser Art von Computern, für ihn hatte es immer gereicht zu wissen wie die Computer von Raumschiffen funktionierten. Dennoch drängte es ihn sich an den PC zu setzen. Er berührte dabei die Maus und der Bildschirmschoner machte wieder der normalen Oberfläche platz. Es war ein Schreibprogramm geöffnet und Hebitha hatte etwas geschrieben.

Es war nicht viel. Nur ein paar Zeilen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch so zur Last gefallen bin! Ich habe eingesehen, dass ich durch meine Anwesenheit nur Unheil anrichte und zum Schluss noch eine Familie zerstöre, deshalb bin ich gegangen. Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich, es geht mir gut. Ich werde alleine zurechtkommen! Irgendwie schaffe ich das schon!

Lebt wohl!

PS: Macht Cell fertig!"

War es etwa seine Schuld, dass Hebitha verschwunden war? Hatten seine Worte sie dazu veranlasst zu verschwinden?

„Was soll's! Sie wollte es ja nicht anders!" versuchte er sich einzureden, doch es hatte keinen Sinn, obwohl er das Mädchen erst vor zwei Tagen kennen gelernt hatte, machte er sich Sorgen.

Dieses Gefühl der Schuld breitete sich in Vegeta aus. Ein Gefühl, dass er nie vorher gekannt hatte, Schuldgefühle und Sorge.

Oh ja, er machte sich Sorgen um das Mädchen und es war seine Schuld, dass sie weg war.

Er löschte die Nachricht und schloss das Programm (soweit reichen seine Computerkünste dann doch).

Vegeta hatte sich gerade vom Stuhl erhoben und wollte anfangen nach Hebitha zu suchen, als plötzlich Bulma hinter ihm stand.

„Was machst du hier?"

Vegeta antwortete typisch. „Nichts! Ich hau ab!" Er hatte nicht vor, irgendjemandem von der Nachricht zu erzählen! Es war seine Schuld, dass sie weg war und er würde das wieder ausbügeln. Das ging niemanden etwas an. Niemand außer ihm und Hebitha.

Damit ging er auf den Balkon und flog weg.

Vielleicht würde er ihre Aura dabei eher spüren.

„Aber Vegeta... morgen sind die Cell-Spiele, du solltest dich noch etwas ausruhen!" vollendete Bulma ihren Satz obwohl Vegeta schon längst davon geflogen war.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Computer, der seltsamer Weise lief. Hatte Vegeta ihn etwa angemacht? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, doch Vegeta musste irgendwas an diesem PC gemacht haben, sonst wäre doch der Bildschirmschoner angegangen! Stark verwirrt verließ Bulma das Zimmer, noch einen letzten besorgten Blick in das Zimmer werfend schloss sie die Tür.

Wenn Bulma recht hatte und Hebitha kam wirklich aus einer anderen Welt bedeutete das, dass sie sich hier nicht auskannte, außerdem hatte sie im Fliegen noch keine große Erfahrung. Deshalb nahm Vegeta an, dass sie noch nicht weit gekommen sein konnte.

Er flog über die Stadt, weil er hoffte sie dort irgendwo zu finden, er konzentrierte sich stark um ihre Aura zu finden, doch vergeblich. Er spürte viele schwache Auren, von diesen jämmerlichen Menschen, doch Hebithas war nicht dabei. Noch immer war er der Überzeugung, dass sie nicht so weit weg sein konnte, also wechselte er die Richtung und flog nun ins Gebirge.

Hatte Bulma nicht auch irgendwas davon gesagt, dass Hebitha von dem Gebirge so begeistert gewesen sein soll? Er war sich nicht sicher, aber seine Zuversicht wuchs wieder.

Da sich die Regenwolken schon vor einiger Zeit wieder verzogen hatten warf der volle Mond nun sein Licht auf die Erde und alles schien durch die Feuchtigkeit zu glitzern und zu strahlen.

Es wirkte alle, wie die Landschaft aus irgendeinem Märchen. Doch für Vegeta war das alles nur feuchter Boden, der dank dem schwachen Licht des Mondes wenigstens annähernd zu sehen war.

Wieder konzentrierte er sich. Und tatsächlich er spürte eine sehr schwache Aura, die Hebithas sein konnte, doch sie war so schwach, dass er ihr keine Richtung zuordnen konnte. Er wusste zwar jetzt, dass sie in der Nähe sein musste, aber das Gebirge war groß und hatte viel Wald und zahlreiche Höhlen. Wie in Herrdendesnamen sollte er da das kleine Mädchen finden?

Abschätzend sah er sich von oben um. Und dann fiel es ihm auf. Das Licht des Mondes schien einen Höhleneingang stärker zu erleuchten als den Rest.

Vegeta wusste nicht warum, aber glaubte fest daran, dass Hebitha, nein, seine Schwester, in dieser Höhle war. Er landete vor ihrem Eingang und ging hinein.

Bulma war währenddessen wieder ins Wohnzimmer gegangen. Sie machte sich Sorgen, doch nicht nur wegen Hebitha. Am nächsten Tag waren ja auch die Cell-Spiele und die würden über das Schicksal der Erde entscheiden.

Mit sorgenerfüllten Augen nahm sie ihren kleinen Sohn aus seinem Spielstall.

„Ich bin mir sicher dein Vater und die anderen können das morgen schaffen, aber warum hab ich dann nur solche Angst, dass das heute unser letzter Abend sein könnte?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen!" Bulma sah erschrocken auf. Trunks stand vor ihr und versuchte ihr nun Mut zu machen.

„Son-Goku und Son-Gohan haben ebenso hart trainiert wie Vater und ich. Wir sind alle in Spitzenform, außerdem haben wir ja noch Hebitha! Ich glaube ihre Kraft wächst mit jedem stärkeren Feind!"

„Das ist es ja gerade! Vegeta ist gerade weggeflogen und Hebitha ist immer noch nicht da! Was wenn die beiden morgen nicht zu dem Turnier kommen?"

„Vater würde nie eine Gelegenheit auslassen, wo er seine Kraft demonstrieren könnte. Und Hebitha kann doch nicht spurlos verschwunden sein! Vielleicht will sie nur noch was aus ihrer Welt holen!"

„Ja, vielleicht! Ich hoffe es!"

Wieder befand sich Hebitha in jenem unendlichen Raum, in dem die Schatten hell und sonst alles dunkel war. Wieder war sie in jenem Raum, in dem sie ihre Eltern kennen gelernt hatte. Wieder waren musste sie nach ihnen suchen, nach ihnen rufen.

„_Mama! Papa! Wo seid ihr? Ich bin hier! Das wolltet ihr doch! Redet mit mir! Bitte!"_

_Ein Licht bildete sich vor ihren Augen und nahm Menschliche Konturen an. Die möglichen Arme legten sich um Hebitha und die Gestalt aus Licht umarmte sie._

„_Es ist gut das du hier bist! Meine Tochter!" meinte die Person, als sie endlich Gestalt angenommen hat. „Vater! Warum träume ich nur von euch, wenn ich mich einsam fühle?"_

„_Weil du uns sonst nicht brauchst! Du bist ein starkes Mädchen! Aber auch du fühlst dich manchmal schlecht und niedergeschlagen! Und dann sind wir für dich da!"_

„_Manchmal ist gut!" meinte Hebitha mit einem müden Lächeln auf den Lippen._

„_Wo ist Mutter?" „Sie meinte ich solle dich heute mal alleine besuchen!"_

„_Darf ich dir ein paar Fragen stellen? Und wirst du sie mir auch beantworten?"_

_Er nickte._

„_Wie kommt es, dass ich in dieser anderen Welt aufgewachsen bin, wenn ich doch hier zu Hause bin? Du stammst aus dieser Welt! Also, warum bin ich nicht hier aufgewachsen?"_

„_Du bist ist in dieser anderen Welt geboren und weder ich noch deine Mutter hatten eine Ahnung, wie wir in diese Welt kommen sollten! Du musst wissen, deine Mutter kommt nicht wie ich aus dieser Welt! Ich traf sie, als ich völlig orientierungslos durch diese fremde Welt irrte. Ich hatte meine Erinnerungen verloren und als ich sie zurückgewonnen hatte, war ich schon ein völlig neues Wesen geworden._

_Ich nehme an du kennst die Geschichte, dass Freezer unseren Planeten vernichtet hat?" Hebitha nickte. „Ich nehme mal an, dass alle dachten ich sei tot, doch irgendwie wurde ich durch ein Portal geschleudert bevor mich die Energiekugel erreicht hatte! Durch dieses Portal landete ich in der Welt deiner Mutter! Ohne Erinnerungen verliebte ich mich in sie, und als ich meine Erinnerungen dann zurückgewann, hatte ich auch keinen Bedarf wieder so zu werden, wie ich es einst war, denn ich war glücklich! Mit ihr und mit dir!_

_Doch der Weltentausch hatte meiner Gesundheit stark zugesetzt und mein Körper wurde von Tag zu Tag schwächer! Deine Mutter umsorgte mich fürsorglich und versuchte alles um mich zu retten! Doch nichts funktionierte. Kurz nach deinem ersten Geburtstag ging gar nichts mehr und ich starb!" (wow, wie ungerührt er von seinem Tod sprechen kann!)_

„_Was ist mit Mutter? Warum bin ich nicht bei ihr aufgewachsen?"_

„_Ich würde sagen ein unglücklicher Zufall. Kurz nachdem sie mich hatte bestatten lassen wurde sie in eine Schießerei verwickelt und getötet! Deshalb wurdest du in dieses Heim gesteckt und wir konnten nichts mehr für dich tun!"_

„_Und wieso könnte ihr auf einmal über meine Träume mit mir reden?" „Deine Mutter hatte damals eine besondere Fähigkeit, aus unerfindlichen Gründen konnte sie Visionen empfangen! Ich nehme an, dass diese Träume deine Art von Visionen sind! Eigentlich war deine Mutter ein völlig normaler Mensch, aber diese Fähigkeit machte sie zu etwas besonderem!"_

_King Vegeta schloss kurz die Augen und lächelte dann. Hebithas Mutter materialisierte sich nun aus einer weiteren Kugel Licht._

„_Jemand wartet in der Realität auf dich! Er hofft, dass du aufwachst! Tu ihm den Gefallen! Doch vorher wollen wir uns noch von dir verabschieden! Es wird Zeit für uns endlich zu gehen und loszulassen! Wir haben dir alles gesagt, was du wissen musst! Wir haben dich begleitet, bis du eine Familie gefunden hast, auch wenn du das nur die letzten Tage mitbekommen hast! Nun heißt es Lebwohl!"  
Hebithas Mutter hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie ihre Tochter umarmte und sich schließlich wieder in Licht auflöste. Auch King Vegeta wirkte sehr traurig und Hebitha bemerkte, dass ihm eine einzelne Träne das Gesicht hinunterlief, als auch er verschwand. Hebitha selbst weinte wie ein Schlosshund. Sie hatte endlich ihre Eltern gefunden, doch nun waren sie wieder weg. Wieder hatte sie niemanden, nicht mal mehr in ihren Träumen. Sie war wieder allein. Ganz allein._

_Aber hatte ihr Vater nicht gesagt jemand würde auf sie warten und hoffen, dass sie wieder aufwachte?_

Hebitha schlug die Augen auf. Sie hatte nicht nur in ihrem Traum geweint, dass merkte sie schnell, aber das war ihr egal, denn sie sah in die Augen ihres Bruders. Und sie sah die Sorge in ihnen. Sie waren noch in der Höhle, doch Vegetas Körperwärme verdrängte sämtliche Kälte um Hebitha.

Weinend klammerte sich Hebitha an Vegeta fest, der, sichtlich von der Situation überfordert, perplex da hockte, bis er sich schließlich ungewohnter Weise dazu durchringen konnte ihr tröstend über den Rücken zu streicheln.

Von nun an würde alles besser werden. Sie hatte eine Familie gefunden.

Sie würde glücklich werden.

Sie war endlich zu Hause!

Hebitha und Vegeta kamen gemeinsam wieder, sie hatten ein stilles Abkommen geschlossen niemals jemandem davon zu erzählen, was an diesem Tag passiert war.

Um Vegeta nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen, ging sie, nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte, allein zu Bulma und sagte ihr, sie wäre spazieren gewesen und hätte die Zeit vergessen. Als es begonnen hatte zu regnen hatte sie sich irgendwo untergestellt und sich mit ein paar anderen Kindern gut amüsiert.

Sie hätte erst spät mitbekommen, dass es ja bereits dunkel war, da war sie auch direkt zurückgeflogen.

Sie hatte sich noch einmal bei Bulma dafür entschuldigt.

Dann hatte sie ihr noch gesagt, dass sie gegen den Gentest zum Beweis für die Verwandtschaft von ihr und Vegeta war. Sie begründete das mit der Behauptung, dass Vegeta selbst das als Fälschung abstempeln würde.

Am nächsten Tag flogen Vegeta und Trunks zu den Cell-Spielen, auch Hebitha flog mit und lernte die anderen der Gruppe Z noch persönlich kennen, doch sie machte von vorneherein klar, dass sie nicht mitkämpfen würde.

Die Cell-Spiele verliefen, wie in der Serie und alles hatte seine Richtigkeit.

Trunks kehrte in seine Zeit zurück und Hebitha... ja Hebitha hatte sich entschlossen, dass nicht das Kämpfen ihr Leben beeinflussen sollte. Sie ließ sich von Bulma an einer Schule anmelden. Außerdem ließ sie sich ihre Haare auf Kinnlänge kürzen, als Vegeta das sah, blinzelte Hebitha ihm zu. Außer Vegeta bemerkte das keiner. Auch nicht, dass er zurückblinzelte. (g)

Sie lebte wie ein völlig normales Mädchen, mit Freunden und Familie. Ohne nennenswerte Vorkommnisse, bis...

Tbc

Ja, wer hätte das gedacht? Ich habe beschlossen, ob ihr wollt oder nicht, dass es noch eine Fortsetzung geben wird.

Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich als eigene Story poste, oder ob ich sie einfach an diese Story hintendran hänge!

Aber bis dahin will ich erst mal eure Meinung zu dieser Story hören!

Also immer schön lieb Kommis schreiben.

Bis zum nächsten Mal

Eure Schizo


End file.
